PASION EN TIEMPO DE GUERRAS
by AngelaMort
Summary: ¿La direfencia de clases sociales impedirà que un bandido y la prometida del faraon se enamoren? En tiempos donde las piramides aun son jovenes. Todo terminarà hasta que la muerte los separe. Cap6: Sentimientos -Princess POV-. UP!
1. Chapter 1

**NOTA**: No se me quitaron las ganas de hacer este fic, una historia que tiene mucho que ver con Las Memorias del Faraón. Nada que ver con mi otro fic "Una luz en la oscuridad", bueno, solo sacaré a Gizeh (si has leído mi fic, sabrás quien es, si no pues en todas formas en este fic tendrá una faceta diferente) de hecho me llegó la inspiración para hacer esta historia al ver la película "Diario de una pasión".

Espero le agarren la onda y el interés, y créanme que esta historia les sacará mas de un suspiro y espero yo, una lágrima. Y como siempre, no quitaré esa esencia de la serie original, y claro, este fic contendrá Lime (quizás Lemon, dependerá de la situación e inspiración Je) Y eso si, como sabrán yo no escribo Yaoi, no es lo mío, así que sobre advertencia no hay engaños. Ah, se me olvidaba mencionar que el protagonista es El príncipe de los ladrones Bakura (el mas guapo y hermoso de toda la serie). Aun que habrán parejas co-protagónicas como SethxKisara, AtemxAnzu, etc, etc, no les doy mas spoilers. Y les dejo con esto.

♣ - ♣ - ♣ PASIÓN EN TIEMPOS DE GUERRAS ♣ - ♣ - ♣ 

**Por: Ángela-Mort**

**PRÓLOGO.**

Érase una vez hace cinco milenios, cuando las pirámides aun eran jóvenes, la dinastía de aquel entonces, en Egipto, nunca fue un lugar de guerras...

Un momento. "Érase una vez" es la mejor manera de comenzar una historia para niños, mientras que "guerras" es una palabra muy propia del mundo de los adultos. Linda contradicción ¿No? En fin, muchas veces nosotros los seres humanos tratamos de mantener la mitad de nuestra vida en un cuento de hadas, mientras que la otra mitad cae y se golpea en una dolorosa realidad, sin embargo mantengamos este comienzo.

Érase una vez hace cinco milenios, cuando las pirámides aun eran jóvenes, la dinastía de aquel entonces, en Egipto, nunca fue un lugar de guerras. Como otros países, Egipto tenía muchos ladrones, como aquel país era muy rico, los faraones tenían muchos tesoros, el saquear era algo astronómico. Ladrones de las tumbas ocupaban pueblos completos. El faraón de la dinastía decimosexta, Akunumkanon era un faraón muy bueno, él no creía en castigos crueles. En cambio los faraones previos pensaban que la muerte era el castigo perfecto, pero él no creía lo mismo.

Con la ayuda de varios soldados, seis sacerdotes elegidos y su hermano Akunadin, él creó los siete artículos del milenio.

El problema de crecimiento de ladrones cada día incrementaba aún más. El faraón sin opción alguna acudió a la única manera de castigar a los ladrones. Existió un libro, "el libro de magia del milenio". Un libro que fue dado a los egipcios por la gente de Atlántida. El faraón Akunumkanon puso miles de sus mejores soldados en el pueblo de los ladrones: Kurelna. La orden fue dada y atacaron a aquel poblado. Y con la sangre de noventa y nueve inocentes el ritual del milenio podía ser comenzado.

Akunadin, uno de los sacerdotes elegidos y hermano del faraón llevó acabo el ritual. Cuando las noventa y nueve personas fueron matadas, dijo el ritual del libro de magia del milenio:

-"!Para castigar a esos que no siguen las leyes. Y pondrás a los que cargarán los artículos del milenio alrededor de la puerta!".

Akunumkanon colocó a sus mas fieles sacerdotes, los cuales eran: Mahado, Karim, Shada, Isis, su sobrino Seth, su propio hermano Akunadin y él mismo, todos ellos se pusieron alrededor del fuego. Akunumkanon se puso en medio de ellos para recibir su premio.

El fuego explotó y los artículos del milenio fueron creados. Los siete artículos fueron dispersados en siete direcciones diferentes, no mas de diez metros del fuego oscuro. Sin embargo, Akunadin dijo algo que hizo que las visiones de todos se hicieran presentes.

-"No puedo interpretar las ultimas líneas de jeroglíficos".

Esa ultima línea decía que se necesitaría sacrificar una ultima alma que estaría dispuesta para completar el ritual y para que las criaturas que atacaron a la Atlántida no se dispersaran donde quiera por este mismo error. Sin embargo, esta línea fue ignorada.

El fuego explotó sobre este mismo, dejando que los seis sacerdotes elegidos y el faraón impusieran su propio juicio.

Pasó muy poco tiempo y el alma del malvado maestro de la oscuridad, Zork Necrophedius hizo que el alma del faraón se fuera haciendo mala a través del Rompecabezas del milenio, Akunumkanon atacó a un país vecino y en esa batalla el murió.

Atem, su hijo, ahora es faraón y es también el nuevo dueño del Rompecabezas del milenio. Desde aquel momento en que se le había otorgado el objeto milenario, su destino estaba por comenzar...

Sin embargo había otra parte, otra historia, volvamos a Kuruelna.

Un pequeño de escasa edad, un inocente estaba solo, aquel pueblo que fuera habitada por muchas personas, ahora era un desierto.

Aquel niño de nombre Bakura se había quedado solo en el mundo, había visto como los soldados de Akunumkanon acababan con su familia y conocidos. Pero aquello no se iba a quedar así, Bakura tomaría venganza hacia el faraón años después.

- - - - - - -

CAPITULO UNO: "PENSAMIENTOS" 

Una noche en Egipto, como muchas otras, el cielo estaba despejado y la luna brillaba a todo su esplendor, así opacando las estrellas que tapizaban este mismo.

No muy lejos de la necrópolis en donde se encuentran las tres pirámides mas grandes del mundo (Keops, Kéfren y Mikerinos), se encontraba el gran palacio del faraón. Ahí mismo, en uno de los balcones se encontraba aquel príncipe de piel morena y ojos violáceos, estaba muy pensativo y daba muchos suspiros Pero... ¿Qué pensaba? En muchas cosas, en los últimos acontecimientos que había vivido, la muerte de su padre, los dichosos artículos del milenio, los dolores de cabeza que ocasionaba el famoso Príncipe de los bandidos y ahora su próximo compromiso. Por ley, debía de conseguirse una esposa, y por ende un primogénito.

Sin embargo, los pensamientos del joven faraón, quien tenia unos veinte años, fueron interrumpidos por una voz.

-Faraón Atem –el recién llegado hizo una reverencia.

-Sacerdote Seth... –Atem volteó hacia el mencionado, un hombre de gran estatura, de piel bronceada, cabellos castaños y ojos azules. Uno de los sumos sacerdotes mas importantes del faraón.

-Faraón Atem, he venido a confirmarle sobre la llegada de la princesa Gizeh, mañana en la mañana, alteza –dijo Seth junto con ese semblante frió y serio de siempre.

-¿Gizeh? –preguntó el joven príncipe sin entusiasmo alguno- Ya la recuerdo...

-Así es faraón, uno de los mensajeros reales de la princesa vino a dar el anuncio –respondió.

-Gracias Seth –Atem asintió. El sacerdote hizo una reverencia y se retiró de ahí.

El joven faraón de nuevo volteó hacia el cielo y dio un suspiro. Comenzó a tener ciertos recuerdos de aquella joven princesa, a quien conocía desde que eran unos niños, su padre siempre la llevaba. Aquel futuro matrimonio ya había sido arreglado desde tiempo atrás.

El joven faraón se adentró al palacio, caminó por los pasillos de este mismo, ¿a dónde iba? A ningún lugar en especifico, simplemente caminaba, estaba un poco deprimido, las cosas últimamente no salían nada bien, absolutamente nada.

-Faraón Atem ¿Qué hace tan noche por aquí? –preguntó una joven de cabellos castaños cortos, piel bronceada, ojos marrones.

El joven príncipe al escuchar tal voz sintió que su corazón daba un tremendo brinco, volteó hacia donde ella.

-Anzu... –Atem sonrió.

-¿Sucede algo, Faraón Atem? –preguntó la joven de la misma manera.

-No, nada en especial, solo quería salir a caminar –respondió mientras daba un suspiro- ¿Me acompañas?

Anzu sonrió.

-Claro...

Ambos se dirigieron a una de las tantas terrazas del palacio, al llegar se sentaron en algo que parecía una banca de piedra, voltearon a ver el cielo, la luna lucía cada vez mas brillante y hermosa.

Anzu volteó a donde Atem, noto que tenia una mirada melancólica.

-¿Qué sucede, faraón? –preguntó ella disimulando su preocupación.

-¿Eh? –musitó Atem y volteo a verla- No, nada ¿Por qué preguntas? Y otra cosa, llámame solo Atem ¿Si?

-De acuerdo... –respondió ella- Escucha Atem, últimamente estos días has estado muy cambiado, al menos yo lo siento así. se que últimamente no han sido los mejores tiempos, pero tu comportamiento... te conozco de toda la vida y me preocupas.

Atem dio un suspiro más.

-A decir verdad si sucede algo, Anzu –respondió finalmente- Mañana va a venir la Princesa Gizeh.

-¿La princesa Gizeh? –preguntó sorprendida- ¡Ah! Ya la recuerdo... espera, ¿Qué ella no es...?

-Si, Anzu... ella como sabrás es mi prometida. –respondió sin ánimos alguno- Se que eso dice la Ley y que ese compromiso ya estaba arreglado desde antes que yo naciera, pero... –calló por unos momentos.

-Atem ¿Estas enamorado de alguien mas? –preguntó con sorpresa.

El joven príncipe se sonrosó ante aquella pregunta.

-No... no... –respondió nerviosamente.

-¿Quién es? –volvió a preguntar pícaramente- Vamos, somos amigos ¿No?

-Si Anzu pero... –dio otro suspiro- Si, me gusta alguien mas, pero no puedo decírtelo.

-¿Y es alguien cercano a ti? –volvió a preguntar-

-No puedo decírtelo –respondió Atem.

Anzu sintió cierta decepción, era obvio, tantos años de amistad, casi siempre juntos, ella sentía algo por él, ¿Pero él? ¿Ella sería la chica de sus pensamientos?.

-Es tarde Anzu, y te estoy quitando el tiempo por mis tonterías. –Atem se levantó de su lugar.

-Por supuesto que no, Atem –Anzu igual se levantó, ambos quedaron frente a frente, a solo un poco distancia de separación.

Ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente, el corazón de Atem dio rápidos pálpitos, al igual que ella, sin embargo...

-Gracias por escucharme Anzu... –Atem se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla- Ve a descansar.

-No... no hay de que... –respondió nerviosamente- Hasta mañana...

La joven hizo una reverencia y se adentró al palacio, ya ahí, se tocó la mejilla y dio un suspiro. Mientras que Atem la siguió con la mirada.

-"Si tan solo supieras Anzu... como me gustaría que tu tomaras el lugar de Gizeh..." –pensó para sus adentros.

**_CONTINUARA_...**

**NOTA DE MI:** Si, es extraño ver o escuchar a Gizeh como prometida, si en mi otro fic es como la hermana menor de Atemu, pero en fin, no pude poner a otra por que ya me acostumbre tanto a mi personaje, que le tomé cariño.

Sobre el prologó, pues hice un resumen detallado acerca de cómo comienzan las memorias del faraón o la explicación que te dan, pensé que sería un buen comienzo. Y bueno, si, este capitulo fue mas un AnzuxAtem, me gusta la química entre estos dos personajes, el personaje de Anzu aparece si mal no recuerdo en el manga (hace años que lo leí) obviamente en la temporada **"Pharaoh memories"** (para mi gusto, esta junto con la temporada de Ciudad Batallas, son las mejores de la serie) y no recuerdo su nombre, si alguien por ahí puede corregirme, se los agradeceré.

Así al igual que **Anzu**, (o Tea) aparecerá **Joey** (Jounouchi), **Tristan** (Honda) **Marik** (Malik) y obviamente **Mana** (futura Maga oscura). Mas adelante aparecerá **Kisara** (otro de mis personajes femeninos favoritos, claro Ishizu rulea (mi cuñada xD)) Y como saben (al menos en el manga) Seth además de que sabe sobre el poder de la chica del dragón ojiazul, al menos yo sentí que Seth sentía algo por ella. Y claro, no puede faltar el protagonista, _el mas guapo y hermoso de todo YGO,_ **Bakura**.

Mi obsesión por este anime esta surgiendo de nuevo, y todo por que les presumo que conocí a **Irvin Dayaán**, actor de doblaje que hace la **voz de Yugi / Yami Yugi**. (¡Y que voz! Una amiga y yo casi nos desmayamos) Además él también va a ser el que dobla la nueva voz de Seiya Pegaso para el Chapter Sanctuary de la Saga de Hades. (aun que sigue sin convencerme, pero bue...) (Eso me recuerda, Lean fics de SS :p tengo muchos)

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy, espero hayan disfrutado de este capitulo, y si, Tea / Anzu me cae bien, creo que soy de las pocas fans que tiene la pobre, pero en fin. Si tienes dudas, comentarios, quejas, sugerencias o criticas constructivas, no dudes en enviarme un mail, review, PV o por via MSN ¿Ok? Los leo en la próxima. Au revoir.

"**Escribo para el niño que llevamos dentro.**

**Mis lectores son, sobre todo, mis cómplices" –Paulo Coelho.**

**------------**


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTA:** Perdón el retraso, pero no había actualizado a causa de tiempo, inspiración y de que he estado actualizando mas mis fics de Saint Seiya. Por cierto ¿Alguien por ahí tiene idea de en que parte va la temporada de Las memorias del faraón en Nick? Es que ya no tengo cable y me es imposible verlo.

**♣ - ♣ - ♣ PASIÓN EN TIEMPOS DE GUERRAS ♣ - ♣ - ♣**

**Por: Ángela-Mort**

**CAPITULO DOS: "LO QUE DICE LA GENTE"**

La mañana había caído en Egipto, el sol estaba a todo su esplendor y como era de esperarse, el cielo estaba mas que despejado, eso si, hacía un poco de viento, pero nada fuera de lo normal.

No muy lejos del palacio, en los adentros de aquella ciudad, algo estaba llamando la atención de los pueblerinos, veían que dos carrozas con varios guardias custodiándolas iban rumbo al palacio del faraón.

Momentos después, aquellas carrozas llegaron al palacio del faraón, donde Atem esperaba en la entrada y junto a él estaban los tres de los Sumos sacerdotes Seth, Isis y Karim.

La primera carroza estaba rodeada de guardias, los cuales ayudaron a salir de está a la persona que venia adentro, una mujer ya mayor con gran porte, muy delgada y alta, tenia los ojos delineados al igual que la boca, lucia un vestido blanco con bordes dorados.

Atem se acercó a esta mujer e hizo una reverencia.

-Reina Nefertari –el joven faraón hizo una reverencia.

-Faraón Atem, cuanto tiempo ha pasado, no te veía desde que eras un niño –respondió la reina.

-Lo sé –respondió Atem.

-Por cierto, lamento mucho lo del faraón Akunumkanon.

-No se preocupe reina, lo estoy superando –respondió junto con una sonrisa.

-Así se hace –la reina volteó hacia la otra carroza- ¡Gizeh¿Qué esperas para bajar?.

Los guardias se dirigieron hacia la segunda carroza y ayudaron a bajar a la mencionada, una joven un año mas chica que Atem, de piel bronceada, ojos miel casi verdosos, cabello negro y peinado como las princesas de esa época, con pequeñas trencitas, de cara era muy afaccionada y bonita, tenia un vestido como beige con bordes dorados el cual hacia lucir su cuerpo esbelto y bien formado, en el brazo derecho tenia una especie de aro en forma de serpiente.

La joven de nombre Gizeh se acercó hacia la reina, la cual era su madre. Atem estaba un poco sorprendido al verla, ya que la ultima vez que la había visto ambos tenían unos ocho años.

-Faraón Atem –la princesa hizo una reverencia.

-Princesa Gizeh, es un placer tenerla por aquí... –Atem hizo igual una reverencia.

-Faraón Atem... cuanto tiempo ha pasado, aun recuerdo aquella época donde me hacía llorar –comentó con una voz irónica.

-Y en verdad lo lamento, Princesa –respondió apenado- Era un niño muy inmaduro.

-Éramos, que no se le olvide –dijo Gizeh.

-Gizeh por favor, no hagas que se apene el Faraón Atem –dijo Nefertari a su hija.

-No se preocupe Reina, y no entremos en tantas formalidades, solo llámenme Atem ¿De acuerdo? –indicó el joven- Bueno, les quiero presentar a tres de mis sumos sacerdotes.

Los mencionados se acercaron e hicieron una reverencia.

-Él es el Sacerdote Karim, Ella la sacerdotisa Isis y Él el sacerdote Seth.

-Es un placer tenerlas en vuestra morada –dijo Isis.

-Si necesitan algo, no duden en consultárnoslo –añadió Karim.

-Sean bienvenidas –concluyó Seth.

-Son muy amables –respondió la reina.

-Muy bien, uno de mis sirvientes les indicarán sus habitaciones ¿Esta bien si nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo? –preguntó Atem.

-Por supuesto, príncipe –respondió Nefertari.

-Pues bien, me retiro por unos momentos y siéntanse como en su palacio –Atem hizo una reverencia y se marchó de ahí, seguido de los tres sacerdotes.

Una de las sirvientas junto con otros guardias quienes ayudaron en el equipaje de la recién llegada las guiaron hacia sus respectivas habitaciones. Las cuales estaban casi juntas, Gizeh entró a su habitación, un cuarto enorme con grandes ventanales los cuales daban hacia un gran balcón.

Ya estando establecida ahí, se quedó un buen rato observando el paisaje, el cual daba directamente a la ciudad y parte de las arenas del desierto, el día era hermoso y hacia un poco de aire. Sin embargo los pensamientos de la princesa fueron interrumpidos por una voz.

-Gizeh, mas vale que te apresures a ponerte algo mas formal, recuerda que almorzaremos con Atem –dijo su madre quien entró a su habitación y comenzó a sacar sus atuendos de su equipaje.

-Pero madre¿Qué tiene de malo lo que traigo puesto? –preguntó Gizeh quien veía sus atuendos.

-¿Cómo que, que tiene de malo? Eres una princesa y debes estar muy presentable, sobre todo ante tu futuro prometido -respondió Nefertari déspotamente.

-Pero... –la joven dio un suspiro- De acuerdo...

-Bien, te veré al medio día –la reina Nefertari quien salió de la habitación.

La princesa vio salir a su madre, una mujer con carácter fuerte, firme ante sus decisiones, tanto, que a ella nunca dejaba tomarlas por su cuenta.

-En fin... –murmuró la joven quien vio uno de sus vestidos mas elegantes que tenia, se lo quedó viendo por algunos instantes.

De repente, la joven empezó a sentir un fuerte mareo y una taquicardia, sin hacer mas, solo se limito a sentarse en su cama, respiraba agitadamente.

-No... no ahora... –dijo para si.

Por suerte, una voz que recién llegaba a la habitación llamó a la joven.

-¿Princesa Gizeh? –preguntó la voz.

-¿Podemos pasar? –preguntó una segunda.

Las voces eran de dos chicas que trabajaban ahí mismo en el palacio. Una de ellas era la amiga de confianza del faraón, Anzu. La segunda era de otra que trabajaba también ahí, una chica de piel bronceada, cabellos castaños a la altura de los hombros, ojos miel y llevaba puesto un gorrito muy similar, su nombre era Mana.

Las dos jóvenes al no recibir respuesta de las susodichas, solo se limitaron a entrar a la habitación, y ahí la vieron. Gizeh estaba sentada en su cama, lucia un poco pálida.

-¡Princesa! –exclamó Anzu al ver a la joven en tal estado y sin dudarlo, se dirigió hacia donde ella, seguido de Mana.

-¿Se encuentra bien? –preguntó Mana preocupada.

Gizeh solo dio unos cuantos suspiros, hasta que poco a poco comenzó a tranquilizarse. Ya estando un poco mejor, solo asintió.

-Estoy bien... –respondió la joven- Gracias...

-¿No quiere que le traigamos algo? –preguntó Anzu.

-No... y que nadie se entere de esto –ordenó Gizeh.

-Pero princesa...-Mana fue interrumpida.

-Es una orden –dijo al momento de sujetarse el pecho, una leve pulsación sintió, hasta que pasó de nuevo.

Las chicas solo asintieron.

-Como sea ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-Su alteza, el Faraón por ordenes de él venimos a ver si no se le ofrecía nada –respondió un poco nerviosa- Mi nombre es Mana, para servirle –haciendo una reverencia.

-Así es princesa –añadió- Mi nombre es Tea, quizá no me recuerda, pero desde algunos años atrás ya nos conocíamos.

-¿Ah si? –preguntó Gizeh un poco confundida- Tengo muy mala memoria, la verdad es que no recuerdo mucho de cuando venia, solo al Faraón Atem.

-Y bueno, si necesita algo en especial, puede pedírnoslo a nosotras –comentó Mana junto con una leve sonrisa- Y claro, a los sirvientes del palacio.

-Gracias... –respondió Gizeh mas tranquila- Lamento mi comportamiento, no suelo hablarle así a los sirvientes, pero les pido por favor, que nadie, mucho menos mi madre se enteré de lo que vieron.

-De acuerdo, princesa –respondió Anzu- Pero dígame ¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió?

Gizeh miró fijamente a ambas chicas y soltó un suspiro.

-No es nada de que preocuparse –respondió finalmente- siempre me dan estos dolores, es algo normal.

Gizeh se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió hacia el bacón de su habitación. Mana y Anzu la imitaron y se pararon detrás de ella.

-Díganme una cosa –dijo Gizeh de repente, cambiando el tema de conversación- Supongo que ustedes han de conocer perfectamente la ciudad ¿Verdad?

-Así es, princesa... –respondió Anzu un tanto extrañada por la pregunta- ¿Por?

-Mmhh... –musitó Gizeh quien volteó a verlas- Antes que nada, tutéenme, llámenme Gizeh o háblenme de Tu, no me gustan tantas formalidades.

-Pero... –Mana de nuevo fue interrumpida.

-Si, es extraño, hasta mi madre me echa unas peroratas de esta costumbre mía –respondió Gizeh- Pero, simplemente soy así, aun que muchos me digan rara Je, Je.

-De acuerdo princesa –respondió Mana quien se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, volviendo a lo que les pregunté –la princesa volvió a ver el paisaje- Me gustaría conocer la ciudad, si un día me llevan a escondidas...

-¿QUÉ! –preguntaron ambas al unísono, casi se iban de espaldas.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Gizeh extrañada, pero en cuando vio sus caras de sorpresa solo sonrió de una manera burlona- Vamos, quiten esa cara de angustia.

-Pero princesa, eso está prohibido, usted es de la realeza –respondió Mana quien estaba muy nerviosa- Además, es peligroso, la ciudad no es segura.

-¿Qué te dije de tutearme?

-Yo... este, lo siento Gi... Gizeh... –difícilmente Mana se podía dirigir hacia ella de esa manera- Pero no podemos hacer eso que dice.

-Obviamente no hoy, otro día en que Atem y mi madre estén ocupados –respondió Gizeh tranquilamente.

-Pero Gizeh... es verdad lo que dice Mana –interrumpo Anzu- En estos momentos la ciudad no es segura, ni nosotras mismas queremos salir.

Gizeh al oír tales palabras volteó a verlas de una manera extrañada.

-¿A que se refieren? –las miró con duda.

-Nos referimos a... –Mana dio un suspiro- Al príncipe de los ladrones.

-¿Príncipe de los ladrones?

-Así es –añadió Anzu- El príncipe de los ladrones Bakura, es un ladrón de tumbas, que también tiene varias personas que trabajan para él, se dedican a robar y asesinar gente.

-Además, no diga que le dijimos, pero el ladrón Bakura ha intentado una y mil veces atentar contra la vida de nuestro faraón –añadió Mana cabizbaja.

-¿Qué dicen? –preguntó Gizeh preocupada.

-Lo que dicen Anzu y Mana es verdad –dijo una voz que apareció de repente, las 3 chicas voltearon a donde estaba.

-(1)Miho... –murmuraron Anzu y Mana al unísono, por las expresiones en que lo dijeron, parecían no llevar una buena relación.

La recién llegada era otra de las sirvientes del faraón, era igual de piel bronceada clara, cabellos azules y ojos del mismo tono, llevaba una ropa levemente provocativa y peinaba con una cola de caballo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Tea de mala gana.

-Nada, vine a saludar a la princesa –respondió la peliazul en un tono arrogante- Bienvenida –hizo una reverencia junto con una sonrisa sarcástica- Y volviendo a lo que estas decían, así es, El bandido Bakura es un hombre cruel, un asesino, especialmente de mujeres y niños.

Gizeh puso una expresión seria.

Miho se acercó a la princesa y sin importarle que fuera de la realeza, le acaricio el cabello.

-Vaya que es hermosa –dijo la chica- Quizá el bandido se haya enterado de que está aquí y venga por usted, su majestad.

-¡Miho! –Mana la tomó del brazo bruscamente y la alejó de Gizeh- Vete de aquí, si no quieres que el faraón se entere de lo que acabas de hacer.

La peliazul se soltó bruscamente de Mana.

-No es irrespeto, solo vengo a advertirle a la princesa lo que he escuchado en el pueblo –respondió déspotamente- Con su permiso, me retiro –de mala gana hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación.

-Disculpe a Miho, princesa –dijo Anzu rápidamente ante la expresión de desagrado de Gizeh- Siempre ha sido así.

-Es una perdida –añadió Mana sin pensar sus palabras- ¡Ay! Lo siento.

Gizeh solo se limitó a dar un suspiro.

-Pero que... bueno, no vale la pena alterarnos por alguien así –dijo Gizeh- ¿Entonces eso que dijo del bandido?

-Desgraciadamente si –respondió Anzu- Se ha hecho de muy mala fama, y la verdad muchos le tienen miedo.

Gizeh bajó la mirada, para después voltear a ver al pueblo.

-"Con que un bandido..." –pensó para si.

Mientras tanto, Miho bastante molesta iba caminando por los pasillos del palacio, pero por ir distraída chocó contra alguien.

-¡Fíjate por donde caminas! –exclamó molesta.

-¡Uy¿Amanecimos de malas? –preguntó un chico de piel bronceada pero cabellos rubios y ojos castaños.

-No molestes Jounouchi –bufó molesta- ¡Quítate que tengo mejores cosas que hacer que perder mi tiempo contigo!

La peliazul empujó al rubio, así siguiéndose de frente y dejando a un Jou bastante extrañado. Miho siguió su camino, hasta salir del palacio y tomar uno de los caballos que estaban amarrados a una especie de cerco, para así, a toda velocidad salir rumbo al desierto.

La chica cabalgó algunos minutos hasta alejarse suficiente de la ciudad, y llegar a un lugar desolado, algo parecido a un pueblo fantasma, como si la guerra de hace mucho tiempo hubiese arrasado la ciudad. La chica se dirigió a una especie de taberna, que por fuera daba la impresión de que estaba abandonada, adentrándose mas, se encontró con una puerta y la tocó.

La puerta se comenzó a deslizar, rechinaba la madera de tan vieja que estaba y alguien se asomó.

-¿Quién es? –preguntó la voz de un hombre.

-Soy yo, imbécil, ábreme de una vez –respondió Miho quien no estaba dispuesta a esperar mas.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver un especie de cuatro, solo alumbrado por una pequeña fogata, varios hombres estaban sentados tomando agua entre demás cosas, eran bandidos. Miho se adentró mas, exactamente en otra habitación que estaba mas al fondo, sin mas tapujos entró como si nada, y ahí estaba, sentado en su cama, vendándose su mano izquierda, con solo su pantalón vestido y su cuerpo bien formado al descubierto, y como siempre, sus cabellos violáceos alborotados.

-Aquí estas, amor –Miho de una manera provocativa se acercó al susodicho.

El hombre solo se limitó a lanzarle una mirada, para después continuar con lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Y bien¿Qué noticias me traes del palacio? –preguntó ese que no era otro que el temido príncipe de los bandidos, Bakura.

-Pues bien... –la chica se acercó al bandido y con su mano levantó su rostro e hizo que la viera, de una forma sensual, ella se sentó en las piernas de él, quedando frente a frente, en una posición bastante provocativa- ¿No me vas a dar un beso de bienvenida?

-No juegues... –respondió Bakura- ...primero dime que es lo que me vas a decir, y si supera mis expectativas, te daré algo mejor.

-Así me gusta –la chica sonrió- La estúpida princesita de la que tanto se rumoraba llegó hoy al palacio, es la futura prometida del faraón. Déjame decirte que antes de venir la conocí en persona, bastante ingenua y tonta luce, al parecer ella y el faraón llevan una buena relación, así que creo que tus planes podrían funcionar. ¿Y bien?.

Bakura se quedó pensativo por algunos momentos, para después sonreír de una manera maliciosa.

-Superaste mis expectativas linda, buen trabajo –Bakura de un movimiento brusco, acomodó a Miho en la cama y el se colocó sobre de ella- Así me gusta, que me traigas información útil.

Bakura besó a la peliazul, ella le correspondió de la misma manera, de una manera fogosa y desesperada, ambos sintieron el deseo correr por su cuerpo...

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**NOTA DE MI:** Pues aquí otro capitulo mas que me salió con completa inspiración, y bueno, por el capitulo supongo que sabrán para donde va la historia. Y les daré una información de esa tal Miho.

_(1) Miho: ella es un personaje que salió en la primera versión de Yu-Gi-Oh, la mejor amiga de Tea. Ella por su comportamiento, pareciera estar enamorada de Ryou, y Tristan gustaba de ella, digámoslo así, hacían una especie de triangulo amoroso. Pero al momento de editar la serie que ya conocemos hoy, quitaron a Miho dejando solo a Tea. (Y que bueno por que esta arrastrada, fácil, Zorra, caliente, etc. Me cae mal, por si ya se dieron cuenta Ja, Ja)_

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, en verdad. espero les haya gustado este capitulo. Espero yo, actualizar lo mas pronto posible, al fin y al cabo, del siguiente capitulo ya llevo la mitad hecho, así que no habrá tanto retraso, que lo que viene ya empieza un poco la acción y la convivencia de ciertos personajes.

También no se desesperen si aun no salen algunos personajes, tiempo al tiempo, en verdad no se van a arrepentir.

Y como es costumbre mía, si tienes dudas, comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, no dudes en enviarme un mail, review, PV o por vía MSN. Nos leemos en la próxima. Au revoir!

"_**Escribo para el niño que llevamos dentro.**_

_**Mis lectores son, sobre todo, mis cómplices"- Paulo Cohelo.**_

_**----**_


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTA:** Debo recordar que Yu-Gi-Oh! pertenece a la autoría de Kazuki Takahashi, así que no me vengan a demandar. Yo solo utilizo los personajes para mis retorcidas historias (aun que no sea de humor). Gizeh si es de mi autoría, así que OJO.

♣ - ♣ - ♣ PASIÓN EN TIEMPOS DE GUERRAS ♣ - ♣ - ♣ 

**Por: Ángela-Mort**

**CAPITULO TRES: "UN BESO ROBADO"**

Había llegado el medio día. En el palacio real, aun se encontraban Gizeh, Mana y Anzu charlando de todo un poco, el tiempo se les había ido por completo.

Gizeh había perdido la compostura real, ya que se encontraba sentada en el barandal de su balcón, charlando con las que eran sirvientas del faraón, sin embargo el momento fue interrumpido por Nefertari, quien entró repentinamente a la habitación.

-¡Gizeh! –la reina al ver en donde estaba su hija sentada, se llevó una mano a la boca y puso una cara de sorpresa.

La princesa rápidamente se bajó del barandal, se puso derecha y se llevó sus manos hacia atrás.

-¿Qué tanto haces, niña? –preguntó la reina.

-Yo... este...

Nefertari también vio que Mana y Anzu estaban presentes.

-¡Que barbaridad, Gizeh! –exclamó Nefertari- ¡Hablando con las plebeyas! ¡Sentada en el barandal! ¿Acaso no te he explicado que una princesa JAMÁS hace esas cosas de gente inferior?

La reina le dio la espalda a su hija y volteó en dirección de las otras dos chicas.

-¡Que vergüenza! ¡¿Qué diría tu padre si ve tal cosa! En mis tiempos cuando era joven, los modales... –Nefertari comenzó a hacer un gran drama.

Mientras seguía con su perorata acerca de los modales, Gizeh comenzó a imitar a su madre de una manera burlona. Lo cual provocó que unas risitas salieran de Mana y Anzu.

-Además... ¿Y ustedes de que se ríen? –preguntó Nefertari a las dos chicas, las cuales se pusieron serias de nuevo y negaron con la cabeza, pero al notar que Gizeh seguía imitando a su madre, no pudieron evitar una sonrisita burlona.

La reina al percatarse de ello, volteó hacia su hija. Gizeh rápidamente fingió demencia y volteó a ver al cielo.

-Condenada mocosa –refunfuñó la reina- ¡Deja de perder el tiempo y cámbiate esas ropas, que en unos momentos vamos a almorzar con el faraón Atem!

-Si, madre... –respondió la joven sin muchos ánimos.

-¿Y ustedes que hacen ahí paradas como unas inútiles? –preguntó Nefertari a las otras dos chicas- ¡Muévanse y ayuden a Gizeh, y no quiero mas retrasos! –exclamó la reina, para después salir de ahí hecha un energúmeno.

-Pues ya escucharon a la patrona –comentó Gizeh en manera sarcástica.

Mana y Anzu solo sonrieron ante el comportamiento de la princesa, en verdad iba a ser interesante conocerla mas a fondo, ya que era diferente a las demás. Totalmente autentica y de cierto modo, libre.

Mientras tanto, en la guarida de los bandidos.

Bakura se estaba levantando de la cama y poco a poco comenzó a vestirse. Miho lo imitó.

-¿Y que piensas hacer? –preguntó la peliazul quien se colocaba sus vestimentas.

-Algo que no te incumbe –respondió Bakura secamente quien ya estaba alistado.

Miho ante la respuesta, se acercó a Bakura y lo abrazó.

-Claro que me incumbe –dijo la joven con una sonrisa burlona- recuerda que yo trabajo en el palacio, estoy muy cerca del faraón el cual busca tu cabeza.

Bakura solo la miró de una manera fría y seria.

-¿Me estás amenazando?

La chica solo se limitó a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Escúchame bien mujer –Bakura la sujetó fuertemente de los brazos- A mi nadie me amenaza y menos una como tu. Tu fuiste la que decidió involucrarse con nosotros. Así que si dices una palabra yo mismo te arranco la lengua.

-¡Suéltame! –Miho se zafó- No voy a decir nada, tonto. No se por que siempre me tratas así, yo, tu novia...

-Un momento, nunca dije que fuéramos algo –dijo Bakura- Solo eres una mujer que me da mucho placer...

-Idiota –Miho bastante colérica tomó todas sus cosas y estaba dispuesta a irse, pero antes de salir de la habitación.

-Espera...

La chica se detuvo sin siquiera voltear.

-Estas advertida, si dices algo, te mueres.

Miho solo tragó saliva y salió lo mas rápido posible de ese lugar.

Mientras que en el palacio, para ser mas exactos en una especie de templo, se encontraba Isis, aquella hermosa sacerdotisa de piel bronceada y ojos celestes rezándole a una imagen del dios Ra. La joven se notaba preocupada, cabe decir que algo que siempre llevaba consigo la morena era un collar de oro puro, uno de esos dichosos artículos milenarios.

La joven sacerdotisa terminó de rezar a su dios. con una reverencia salió del lugar, pero sorpresivamente en la entrada se topó con otro de los sumos sacerdotes.

-Sacerdote Mahado –la joven hizo una reverencia en modo de saludo.

-Sacerdotisa Isis –saludó de igual manera, sin embargo notó muy nerviosa a su compañera- ¿Te encuentras bien?

La morena dio un suspiro y volteó a verlo, sin dar respuesta a la pregunta.

-¿De nuevo el collar te indicó algo? –preguntó el sacerdote con cierta curiosidad.

-No estoy segura de ello –respondió- Pero algo me dice que los tiempos venideros no serán gratos, que los problemas que hemos tenido se multiplicarán mas.

Mahado no dijo palabra ante ello, solo se quedó pensativo. Cabe mencionar que aquel sacerdote igual llevaba siempre consigo uno de esos artículos, el cual era la sortija milenaria.

Mientras que en la habitación de Gizeh, la princesa ya estaba lista, aun que ella no estaba cómoda del todo.

-Uy, que horror –murmuró la joven quien se veía así misma- detesto ponerme estos vestidos tan exagerados.

-A mi me parece muy lindo –comentó Mana quien la veía de reojo.

Gizeh al escuchar aquello, volteó a verla y le dirigió una sonrisa.

-Si quieres te lo regalo.

-¡¿QUÉ! –preguntaron las dos chicas al unísono.

-¡Pero no princesa! ¡JAMÁS aceptaría! –dijo Mana con leves rubores.

Gizeh solo sonrió ante las reacciones. Le hacía gracia su manera de comportarse, demasiado inseguras. Pero quien las culpaba, aun no conocían del todo el mundo, toda su vida habían vivido en ese lugar. No es que Gizeh fuera una experta, pero al menos había tenido la oportunidad de conocer tierras mas lejanas a las de su hogar.

Mas tarde, Gizeh, Atem y la reina estaban ya en un gran comedor, uno de los tantos que habían en el palacio, grande, de madera fina y toques de mármol y oro. Algunos guardias reales se encontraban custodiando a la realeza. Todo se mantenía en silencio, nadie dirigía palabra alguna, hasta que Nefertari habló.

-Creo que yo estoy de más –la reina terminó de comer, para sorpresa de Gizeh y Atem- Me retiro, buen provecho.

Con una pícara pero seria mirada a la vez, se retiró de ahí, seguido de 2 guardias que la escoltaron.

Gizeh y Atem se quedaron a solas, intercambiaban miradas furtivas.

-¿Qué silencio tan incomodo, no? –preguntó Atem de repente junto con una sonrisa.

-Ni que lo digas –respondió la princesa un poco mas aliviada.

-Por cierto Gizeh... –dijo Atem un poco mas serio- No he mencionado nada del asunto pero... me enteré de lo de tu padre... lo siento.

-Fue hace mucho –respondió Gizeh tranquilamente- Pero bueno, estas cosas pasan, son un ciclo de la vida, que todos vamos a pasar ¿No?

-Tienes razón –Atem le dirigió una sonrisa, la cual, Gizeh le regresaría.

Mientras que Anzu, espió por algunos momentos desde la rendijilla de la puerta, notó aquello y dio un suspiro de tristeza para después, irse de ahí.

La castaña caminó por los pasillos del palacio, tenia ganas de llorar, finalmente su faraón estaba con su futura prometida, una princesa que, además de hermosa, tenia un gran corazón, pensaba, una mujer perfecta. Sin embargo los pensamientos de la chica fueron interrumpidos por dos chicos que se atravesaron en el camino.

-¿Eh? –Anzu sacada de sus pensamientos vio a los presentes- Hola Jounouchi, hola Honda –saludó a los presentes como si nada.

-Anzu ¿Dónde has estado? –preguntó Honda a la chica.

-Pues estaba con Mana y con la princesa Gizeh –respondió la joven.

-Es cierto, la futura prometida del faraón Atem ¿Cierto? –preguntó el rubio.

-Así es.. –respondió Anzu- Por cierto ¿Dónde está Mana? La perdí de vista desde hace un rato.

-Mmh... me pareció que iba a donde su maestro, el sacerdote Mahado –respondió Jounouchi.

-Ah, cierto... lo olvidé –musitó Anzu.

En eso, aquella conversación fue interrumpida por alguien, que al parecer no venia de buen humor y que ya estaba de regreso al palacio.

-¡Quítense buenos para nada, estorban el paso! –exclamó Miho quien venia toda despeinada.

-Pero que geniecito, ya cásate –comentó Jou con burla.

-Tu cállate, perro faldero –respondió la peliazul déspotamente.

-¡Oye, ya bájale a tus groserías! –exclamó Anzu bastante molesta.

-¡Y tu no metas tus narizotas donde no te llaman! –respondió Miho quien sin decir mas, se alejó de ahí.

-¡Uy! Si fuera por mi, la golpeo –murmuró Anzu toda colérica.

-No le hagan caso, ustedes saben como es de neuras –añadió Jou tranquilamente- No se como a Honda le puede gustar.

-Pero ni me hago ilusiones –comentó Honda con un suspiro- Además ella nunca me haría caso.

Mientras que en la guarida del palacio, Bakura seguía en su escondite, estaba muy pensativo, hasta que esos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos.

-Amo Bakura –llegó otro de los ladrones.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué vamos a hacer esta noche? –preguntó el bandido- ¿Saquearemos la tumba del faraón Akunumkanon?

Bakura se quedó pensativo algunos momentos.

-No, hoy yo trabajaré solo –respondió Bakura- ¡Lárgate y dile a los demás que hagan lo que les plazca esta noche!

-Si, amo –el bandido se retiró de ahí.

-"Hoy haré una visita al palacio real" –pensó el bandido para sí- "Esa princesita será buena carnada, al faraón le dolerá perder a su prometida... así como yo sentí por lo que hizo su idiota padre a mi pueblo" –una sonrisa maliciosa dibujo su rostro.

El manto de la noche había caído en Egipto, en el cielo se podían ver una que otra nubecilla en los alrededores, sin embargo aun se podía ver aquel cielo tapizado de estrellas y una enorme luna llena que alumbraba los rincones de aquel bello paisaje de aquel paraíso faraónico.

Todos en el palacio estaban durmiendo, uno que otro guardia hacía su recorrido en los pasillos del palacio. Solo había alguien que no dormía. Ella estaba en el bacón de su palacio, recargada en este y viendo hacia el horizonte, suspirando y disfrutando de aquel tranquilo momento, donde nadie, absolutamente nadie la interrumpía o le decían que hacer. Esa era ella, la princesa de piel bronceada y ojos miel, Gizeh.

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de ahí, una silueta montada en un caballo se acercaba lentamente a los limites del palacio. Dejando su caballo amarrado en un lugar seguro, siguió su camino. Los guardias que hacían sus rondas no se percataban de que un intruso merodeaba el palacio, ya que este astutamente se deslizaba pasando desapercibido de estos.

Cabe mencionar que aquella silueta estaba cubierto, mas sin embargo se le veía el rostro. Piel morena, mirada seria y penetrante, una pequeña cicatriz en la mejilla derecha, si, era el único con esas características, ese que no era otro que el Príncipe de los Bandidos. Siguió su rumbo, tenia un objetivo: Gizeh.

Gizeh seguía observando su alrededor, todo estaba tranquilo, hasta que se percató de una silueta merodear los alrededores, fijó su mirada en esta, con la luz de la luna, apenas y podía distinguir, pero no estaba segura de si era un guardia real o algo, así, ya que se movía de forma muy sospechosa.

El balcón de la joven princesa no estaba muy alto. El bandido se percató de aquella joven que observaba y que quizá lo había descubierto, pero suerte de Bakura que Gizeh era mas curiosa y no había alertado a los guardias. El príncipe de los bandidos enfocó su mirada en aquella joven, así ella devolviéndole la mirada. Por lo que podía ver, era una chica muy hermosa, quizá jamás había visto a alguien así. ¿Pero quien seria ella exactamente? Por los accesorios de oro que llevaba la chica, de inmediato supo que era ella. Así que con una mirada maliciosa desapareció de la vista de la chica.

Gizeh se percató de que no era una persona del palacio, sin embargo algo le decía que no dijera nada. Para sorpresa de la princesa, el extraño se perdió de vista y así fue por algún rato, así que ya no se preocupó y no le tomó importancia.

Cuando estaba decidida entrar a su habitación (estaba de espaldas al balcón) escuchó un ruido cerca de este. Gizeh un poco nerviosa se acercó lentamente para asomarse y ver quien era, justo cuando estaba apenas asomando su cabeza...

-¡AAAAHH! –gritó Gizeh al ver una silueta.

La silueta, quien no era otro que el príncipe de los bandidos, quien como pudo, subió hacia la habitación, rápidamente le tapó la boca.

-¡Cállate! –susurró el bandido.

Gizeh estaba temblando, su respiración estaba agitada. Bakura vio mas de cerca de la joven, su rostro, sus hermosos ojos miel, casi verdes. Por otro lado, Gizeh lo vio con temor, pero a pesar de ello puso en marcha un plan que decía así "momentos desesperados ameritan medidas desesperadas".

La princesa aprovechando que estaba casi junto al intruso, pudo darle un rodillazo al bandido en la parte baja. Así, liberándose de tal y aprovechando para correr. Bakura solo dio un gran suspiro, pero a pesar del dolor, siguió rápidamente a la joven, así alcanzándola y tapándole la boca.

-Vas a pagar lo que hiciste... –susurró el príncipe de los bandidos.

Gizeh sintió estremecerse toda y un gran escalofríos la invadió. Bakura la pegó en la pared.

-Antes que nada... ¿Tu eres la susodicha futura prometida del mentecato del faraón? –preguntó, sin embargo no recibía respuesta alguna- ¡Habla!

Gizeh solo pudo asentir, se sentía muy nerviosa.

-Excelente... -Comentó Bakura finalmente- Te voy a soltar, pero si dices algo, te va a costar.

Bakura poco a poco le quitó la mano de la boca, Gizeh no dejaba de verlo a los ojos. El bandido pudo admirar por completo la belleza de aquella mujer, algo que jamás había visto a pesar de que él había estado con muchísimas mujeres, o prostitutas. Pero ella era diferente.

Gizeh aun no comprendía del todo que sucedía, quien era ese extraño y mucho menos que quería ¿La mataría? ¿Acaso seria el tan mencionado Príncipe de los Bandidos del que tanto hablaban Anzu y Mana? ¿O..?

Sin embargo, esa mirada que recibía del bandido era... diferente, tenia un algo que le hacia perder el miedo, esos ojos castaños, todo en él era... atracción.

Bakura sin decir mas, solo se acercó a la princesa y como si nada le plantó un beso. Gizeh ante la reacción solo abrió por completo los ojos, pero ¿Qué estaba haciendo?...

Sin embargo, a pesar de aquello tan repentino, le gustó, Gizeh se lo devolvía... aun que no fuese una experta. Jamás en la vida había besado a alguien de esa manera, sentir los labios de alguien mas junto a los suyos, con suavidad, a pesar de todo.

Poco a poco se fueron separando y se quedaron viendo fijamente...

-¿Qui... quien eres? –pudo finalmente Gizeh preguntar, aun seguía conmocionada por el beso y su corazón daba rápidos latidos debido a la adrenalina que sintió.

-Soy complicado... –respondió Bakura- Por hoy te salvaste, princesa, pero te tendré en la mira... si dices algo de lo que sucedió hoy... tu faraón lo pagará ¿Entendiste?

Gizeh de nuevo sintió que el miedo la posesionó, pero solo se limitó a asentir.

Bakura le lanzó una ultima mirada, para después salir de la habitación, tal y como había llegado. Gizeh lo vio partir, se quedó en donde estaba, recargada en la pared, hasta que finalmente pudo reaccionar. Rápidamente se dirigió hacia el balcón para verlo partir, sin embargo al asomarse vio que no había nadie.

Gizeh se quedó viendo hacia abajo, se tocaba sus labios y recordaba aquel beso que... extrañamente le gustó, sintió de repente maripositas en el estomago y dio un suspiro.

Por otro lado, Bakura estaba escondido detrás de una especie de pilar, veía a Gizeh de lejos, en su balcón. También se tocó los labios... era extraño, había besado a miles de mujeres, pero aquel beso con la princesa se sintió diferente... ¿Pero que demonios pasaba?

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**NOTA DE MI:** Aquí el capitulo 3, como lo prometí. Ahora si, hubo romance a mil. De hecho en este capitulo no iba a ver nada de nada, sino hasta el cap siguiente, pero ya no pude mas, quería ver acción Jaja. (dios, que cursi... pero no importa, me gusta xD y mas si se trata de mi hermoso Bakura)

Y como siempre, agradezco sus comentarios, muchas gracias. Y bueno, un pequeño retraso, lo lamento, las causas fueron: aun que ando de vacas me ando alistando para entrar a la uni, mis salidas y las actualizaciones con mi Xover ("The League of Extraordinary Animes Gentlemen" donde Baku salé formando parte de la liga) y mis fics de Saint Seiya ("Cascarita"/"Mas barato por..."/"Un corazón de Cristal", entre otros... notese que es mi serie favorita), pero en fin, espero hayan disfrutado este capitulo, que se los deje antes de que me fuera de vacas (si, me voy a la playa xD ¡WOH-HOH!)

Y como es costumbre mía, si tienes dudas, comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, a mi Ryou envuelto para regalo o a mi cachorro Joey también, no dudes en enviarme un mail, review, PV o por vía MSN. Nos leemos en la próxima. Au revoir!

"_**Escribo para el niño que llevamos dentro.**_

_**Mis lectores son, sobre todo, mis cómplices"- Paulo Cohelo.**_

_**----**_


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTA:** Yu-Gi-Oh! Juro y perjuro que pertenece a la autoría de Kazuki Takahashi, no me vayan a demandar por utilizar sus personajes para mis retorcidas historias, bueno que fueran míos pero no lo son por desgracia. Solo los utilizo con afán de entretener y claro, sacarme de tensiones. Y no les contesto por el ReplyFF mas que nada por tiempo, pero deben saber que agradezco sus opiniones hacia mi fanfic, en verdad muchas gracias!

**♣ - ♣ - ♣ PASIÓN EN TIEMPOS DE GUERRAS ♣ - ♣ - ♣**

**Por: Ángela-Mort**

**CAPITULO CUATRO: "SENTIMIENTOS Y PRESENTIMIENTOS"**

Los primeros rayos del sol ya estaban en aquellas tierras faraónicas. La mañana era fresca y se sentía tranquila, como

comúnmente se sentía en Egipto. El cielo tenia algunas nubecillas, inusuales, pero nada de que preocuparse.

En el palacio del faraón las actividades ya habían comenzado desde muy temprano en la mañana. Los sacerdotes cumplían con sus respectivas obligaciones. Mientras que en el comedor real se encontraban ya desayunando los respectivos miembros de la realeza, desayunando.

-Pues bien, Faraón Atem, sabrás perfectamente a que venimos –comentó la reina de repente. Atem la vio fijamente- Su compromiso, el cual deberán llevar a cabo en 20 días.

Atem levemente asintió y dio un suspiro.

-Lo sé, reina –respondió el príncipe, disimulando su poca emoción por aquel arreglado compromiso.

Mientras Nefertari seguía hablando y Atem le ponía, digamos que cierta atención, no se percataban de que Gizeh estaba totalmente distraída. Su presencia física estaba ahí, pero su mente estaba en otro lugar, recordando la noche anterior. La princesa no podía sacarse de la cabeza aquel extraño suceso, no podía sacarse de la cabeza aquella mirada de ojos marrones, a aquel extraño que entró a su habitación sin ningún permiso, pero sobre todo, no podía dejar de pensar en aquel beso, su primer beso... no podía dejar de pensar en aquel extraño... pero mas, en aquel beso.

-¿Gizeh? –se escuchó la voz de la reina.

Pero no había reacción...

-¡Gizeh!

-¿Eh? –la chica atendió al llamado.

-¿Escuchaste de lo que estaba hablando? –preguntó Nefertari malhumorada.

-Si –respondió la princesa- Hablaban de... pues...

-¡Estas distraída¿En que tanto piensas? –preguntó la reina.

Gizeh solo movió su cabeza en negación y se encogió de hombros, al momento en que levemente se ruborizaba. Sinceramente pensaba en el bandido, al mismo tiempo en que sentía cosquillas en su estomago.

-No tienes remedio –bufó Nefertari- Le estaba diciendo a Atem acerca del compromiso entre ustedes dos.

-Ah, era de eso –respondió sin muchos ánimos Gizeh.

-Si, era de eso –respondió la reina- En 20 días deberá llevarse a cabo el matrimonio, así como lo marca la ley. Yo estaré a cargo de que esa ley se cumpla, debido al... al... al fallecimiento de ambos faraones padres suyos...

Gizeh y Atem intercambiaron miradas. Aun que nadie lo sabia, los corazones de ambos príncipes pertenecían a otras personas diferentes... al menos para la princesa eso empezaba a surgir, aun que concientemente aun no lo aceptara.

-Lo antes posible, en 3 días deberán anunciar su compromiso ante el pueblo, para después Atem viajar a nuestra ciudad y presentarse allá también.

-De acuerdo –respondió Atem seriamente.

Algunos guardias estaban custodiando en aquel salón del comedor real, y casualmente aquella chica de cabellos y ojos azulados estaba discretamente escuchando la conversación, desde afuera del salón.

-Con que se llevará a cabo el dichoso casamiento –murmuró Miho hacia si- 3 días... mas vale que le informe a Bakura... aun que es un idiota... –la chica suspiró- haría cualquier cosa por él, lo amo.

La peliazul rápidamente se marchó de ahí.

- - - - - - - - - - -

_Una mañana como muchas otras, algo en el pueblo estaba causando conmoción. Cerca del palacio algo estaba sucediendo, varias personas estaban reunidas en un punto, incluyendo algunos guardias reales._

_-¡Mátenla! –gritaban algunas voces- ¡Miren su apariencia, ella es maligna, merece la muerte! _

_De repente, aquel barullo fue interrumpido por dos personas._

_-¡Alto! –gritó ese que no era otro que el Sumo Sacerdote Seth en compañía de la sacerdotisa Isis._

_Todos callaron ante tal presencia y retrocedieron._

_-¿Qué demonios sucede aquí? –preguntó Seth con ese aire intimidante._

_Los pueblerinos solo se limitaron a señalar lo que causaba aquel escándalo. Una muchacha de piel tan blanca como la leche, cabellos celestes. Vestía en harapos, estaba inconsciente._

_En ese momento Seth se quedó pasmado ante lo que veía, y ni que decir de Isis que se notaba mas nerviosa..._

La visión había terminado.

Isis había vuelto en si, sintió un ligero dolor de cabeza, y además sentía que alguien la sostenía.

-Isis ¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó el sacerdote Karim un poco preocupado, quien era el que la sostenía, al parecer la joven se había desmayado.

-¿Sacerdote Karim? –preguntó la sacerdotisa un poco confundida- ¿Qué hace aquí¿Qué sucedió?

-Te desmayaste –respondió Karim, cabe mencionar que él era el poseedor de uno de los artículos del milenio mas temibles, la balanza milenaria- ¿Qué sucedió¿El collar te indicó algo?

Isis dio un suspiro y asintió.

-Algo está por venir Karim –respondió la sacerdotisa- algo que cambiará las cosas, un poder...

Karim la miró de una manera conmocionada. Últimamente Isis había tenido mas visiones que de lo comúnmente sucedía, cosa que a los 5 sacerdotes estaba conmocionando.

-Necesitas descansar Isis –dijo Karim quien ayudó a levantarla.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes –respondió la morena con una leve sonrisa, sin embargo su mirada era de preocupación.

Mientras tanto, en la guarida de los bandidos.

Bakura se encontraba sentado afuera de este mismo, observando un poco el paisaje. Pensando... pensando en la noche anterior en su visita al palacio... pero mas en aquella hermosa princesa que conoció y en el beso que atrevidamente le dio, pero pensaba mas en ella. Había algo en Gizeh que era diferente, además de su belleza, su delicadeza. No era una mujer vulgar como muchas que había conocido... y cierta peliazul que actualmente conoce.

Algo dentro de él le decía que no la hiciera daño, aun que en realidad desde aquella noche no quería lastimarla. Algo empezaba a surgir dentro de él, un sentimiento muy extraño. ¿Pero que era?

-¿Qué demonios sucede conmigo! –preguntó Bakura a si mismo mientras se daba un tope en la frente- Además no se por que pienso tanto en ella. Ella es una princesa, está lejos de mi alcance, una chica como ella jamás haría caso a un bandido como yo... ¿Pero que demonios estoy diciendo! Además ella es la carnada que necesito para llegar al idiota de Atem.

Bakura por mas que intentaba sentir algún tipo de rechazo hacia aquella joven, algo se lo impedía. Muy en el fondo sabia que sentía una cierta atracción hacia aquella chica, era la primera vez que alguien le hacia sentir de esa manera, sentir 'eso' a primera vista. 'Eso', como le llamaba Bakura, un sentimiento que creía no existía y que había olvidado con el paso de los años.

-¡Bakura! –los pensamientos del bandido fueron interrumpidos por una voz femenina, quien venia montando un caballo.

El bandido miró a la recién llegada, con cierto fastidio le lanzó una mirada.

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó el bandido secamente a la recién llegada.

-No me hables en ese tono –bufó Miho.

-Yo te hablo como se me da la gana –respondió con arrogancia.

-Te traía noticias, pero como veo que no te interesa... –la peliazul estaba por marcharse de ahí.

-¡Espera!

Miho se detuvo en seco y volteó a ver al bandido con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Qué noticias traes del palacio? –preguntó Bakura un poco mas tranquilo.

-Si me das un beso, te digo.

-Vete al demonio –bufó Bakura quien le dio al espalda.

Miho ante aquello se acercó al bandido y lo detuvo.

-De acuerdo, te diré –dijo la chica- Últimamente te has estado comportando muy raro con migo.

Bakura solo se limitó a lanzarle una fría mirada.

-Habla de una buena vez u otorga.

Miho dio un suspiro.

-De acuerdo, te diré... escuche hablar a la reina Nefertari acerca del matrimonio del Faraón Atem y esa estúpida princesa, en 3 días darán la noticia del compromiso y a mas tardar de 20 días se llevará a cabo el matrimonio.

Bakura se quedó pensativo ante aquello.

-¿Qué tanto piensas?

-¿Cómo se llama la princesa? –preguntó sin hacer caso a la pregunta de la joven.

-Gizeh –respondió.

-Ahh...

-¿Qué piensas hacer? –preguntó Miho- ¿Raptarla para así preocupar al faraón y darle su merecido? Yo te puedo ayudar para que sea mas fácil.

Bakura se quedó pensativo. Un secuestro seria tal vez una buena coartada. Quizá por hacer aquello la princesa lo odiaría, sin embargo él podría admirarla mas tiempo, mas de cerca. Además no podía pensar en ella como algo mas, apenas y la había visto una sola vez, y como había dicho antes, eran de clases sociales diferentes, ella era una princesa, era de la realeza y él... él era un bandido, y el que peor fama tenía... aun que muy pocos lo sabían, no todo lo que se rumoraba de él era cierto.

-Hoy en la noche –dijo Bakura- No me falles.

Miho asintió entendiendo lo que había dicho Bakura.

-La habitación de esa princesa está en el Ala Oeste del palacio –dijo la chica quien se acercó a su caballo y lo montó- Te haré las cosas mas fáciles, esperare una buena recompensa por esto. –con una ultima sonrisa se alejó de ahí.

Esa noche seria la indicada, esa noche la volvería a ver.

Mientras tanto, Atem y Gizeh se encontraban caminando un poco en los alrededores del palacio, en los patios. Los sirvientes hacían una reverencia cada que los veían pasar.

-Matrimonio... –dijo Atem- Que rápido se pasa el tiempo.

-Así es –respondió sin mucho animo.

Atem notó la actitud de Gizeh, una actitud similar a la de él, sin mucha emoción por el dichoso compromiso.

-Aquí entre nos Gizeh –el faraón se paró frente a ella y la vio fijamente- ¿Tu tampoco estas entusiasmada con nuestro compromiso, verdad?

Gizeh se sorprendió ante aquel comentario, sin embargo dio un suspiro.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó ella extrañada.

-No se si estoy en lo correcto, si no es así discúlpame, pero no te veo con muchos ánimos que digamos.

-No, como crees yo... discúlpame si no me he mostrado de diferente manera, pero muchas cosas han pasado y de repente me distraigo, Atem. –respondió la princesa con nerviosismo.

Ambos se quedaron viendo por algunos segundos, hasta que...

-¿Tu no estas entusiasmado, verdad? –preguntó ella finalmente.

Atem solo bajó la mirada.

-Perdóname... –musitó Atem un poco apenado.

Gizeh sonrió ante la sinceridad del faraón.

-Me gusta tu honestidad –comentó la princesa junto con una sonrisa- No es que esté en desacuerdo con el matrimonio, de hecho eres un chico maravilloso y serias un gran esposo sin dudarlo, pero todo esto es tan rápido... Atem, no estoy segura de sentir algo por ti y la verdad es que me siento insegura hasta de mi misma, de mis sentimientos...

Atem le acarició el rostro.

-Lo mismo digo, Gizeh... perdóname.

-No te preocupes.

Ambos se dieron un abrazo de apoyo.

En ese momento, Anzu junto con Mana iban pasando por el lugar, pero al ver tal escena, Anzu sintió como si miles de filosos cuchillos atravesaran cruelmente su corazón. Mana volteó a ver a Anzu, era su mejor amiga, casi como una hermana y sabia lo que ella sentía por el faraón.

-Anzu... –musitó Mana.

-Estoy bien –Anzu fingió una sonrisa- Ese es el destino.

Gizeh y Atem se separaron poco a poco y se sonrieron, para después Gizeh percatarse de que a un poco distancia Anzu y Mana estaban ahí paradas. Gizeh mas aliviada dio un suspiro y saludó de lejos a las susodichas. Atem se percató de ello y notó una expresión cabizbaja en Anzu... se había dado cuenta de que los había visto abrazados, cosa que preocupo a Atem.

Ya caída la noche, Atem, como era costumbre suya, se encontraba caminando por las terrazas del palacio, cuando en eso, se topó con Anzu. Al verla, sus ojos se iluminaron, aun que ella solo tenia una triste mirada.

-Hola Anzu –saludó el faraón.

-Hola Atem –sonrió débilmente- ¿Haciendo tus rutinas nocturnas como de costumbre?

-Así es...

Ambos se quedaron viendo.

-Gizeh será una gran esposa –comentó finalmente.

-¿Qué dices?

-Es una gran chica, me cayó muy bien y hoy... hoy los vi juntos, se ve que llevan una buena relación... –Anzu no pudo contenerse y unas ligeras lagrimas salieron de sus ojos.

Atem al notar aquello, solo le acarició el rostro y le limpió su ojos. En ese momento Atem tenia una gran necesidad de consolarla, al fin y al cabo de la que estaba realmente enamorado era de ella.

-Pero tu sabes únicamente que hay otra persona en mi corazón... –Atem delicadamente la tomó del mentón y se acercó fijamente a ella.

Anzu sintió que su corazón daba grandes latidos, al igual que Atem, quien poco a poco se fue acercando al rostro de la chica, ambos comenzaron a sentir su respiración cerca, hasta que al fin, Atem por primera vez besó a la joven, un beso cálido y amoroso, el cual duró unos largos segundos.

Mientras que en otro lado, Miho estaba preparando una bebida, y abrió un frasco con un liquido transparente, para así agregarlo al vaso.

-Bien, esta noche la princesa dormirá como nunca en su vida –dijo maliciosamente para si.

La peliazul discretamente con el vaso en mano se dirigió hacia la habitación de Gizeh, donde sin problema alguno entró como si nada.

-¿Se puede? –preguntó la chica, pero no recibió respuesta alguna- ¿Princesa?

Miho entró a la habitación y se percató de que Gizeh estaba en su balcón. Por fortuna Miho no sabia nada del suceso anterior, por suerte de ella. Sin embargo la princesa estaba distraída, tenia temor de que de nuevo aquel extraño invadiera su prevacía e hiciera algo terrible, pero por otro lado lo esperaba, quería volver a verlo, necesitaba verlo.

-¿Princesa?

Gizeh atendió a los llamados.

-Ah, eres tu... –dijo Gizeh sin animo alguno.

Miho hizo una reverencia.

-Vengo a disculparme por mi comportamiento el otro día –dijo la chica quien en realidad, aun que jamás había tratado a la princesa, de cierto modo le fastidiaba con solo verla- Le traigo una bebida su majestad, para disculparme.

-No te preocupes... –respondió Gizeh indiferente.

-Me retiro Princesa –hizo una reverencia- Ahí le dejo la bebida.

La colocó en una mesita y salió de ahí.

Gizeh no le hizo mucho caso a aquello y siguió viendo hacia el horizonte, esperaba ver alguna señal del extraño, pero nada sucedió. Ya dada por vencida, entró a su habitación y vio aquella bebida que esa tal Miho le había llevado. Sin tomarle mucha importancia tomó un poco de aquello que parecía jugo,

Algunos instantes después Gizeh sintió como si tuviera su cuerpo pesado, comenzó a tener mucho sueño.

-¿Qué me pasa? –preguntó así misma.

Gizeh sintiendo una carga en su cuerpo y se recostó en su cama para así, quedarse profundamente dormida.

Ya pasada de la media noche, Bakura había llegado a los limites del palacio, estaba subiendo hacia el balcón de la habitación de la princesa. Con éxito había llegado, esta vez no estaba asomándose como era su costumbre, sin hacer mucho ruido, entró a la habitación y ahí la vio, estaba dormida profundamente.

Bakura se acercó lentamente hacia ella, la admiró por algunos momentos, definitivamente era la mujer mas hermosa. Su corazón dio rápidos latidos. Lentamente se acercó a su rostro y le dio un pequeño beso en sus labios, sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

Al notar aquello, supo de inmediato que estaba como dopada. Seguramente Miho le había dado quien sabe que cosa para que quedara en tal estado. Así que sin pensarlo dos veces, la cargó delicadamente y sin mas, se la llevó de ahí.

En otra parte del palacio, Isis se levantó de golpe. Había tenido otra visión. Así que sin dudarlo, rápidamente se levantó de su cama y salió de su habitación.

El beso entre Anzu y Atem había terminado. Anzu estaba confundida, sin embargo sintió felicidad al recibir tal del faraón.

-Anzu... –susurró Atem- Yo... te...

-¡Faraón! –Isis casualmente lo había encontrado, no se había percatado de la situación en que estaba el príncipe.

Anzu y Atem se separaron rápidamente, fingiendo que nada había sucedido.

-Sacerdotisa Isis ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó conmocionado.

-¡La princesa... Gizeh, ha sido secuestrada! –exclamó alarmada.

-¿Qué? –preguntaron Atem y Anzu al unísono.

-Mi collar del milenio me lo dijo.

Sin dudarlo, los 3 rápidamente se dirigieron hacia la alcoba de la princesa y efectivamente, no estaba en ningún lado. Las cortinas que adornaban las ventanas de su alcoba, o mas bien, el ventanal que daba hacia el balcón estaban alborotadas.

-¡No puede ser! -.exclamó Atem.

Mientras lejos de ahí, Bakura iba montado en su caballo, y en brazos llevaba a aquella princesa, que lo hacia sentir diferente... para que hacerse tonto. Se estaba enamorando de ella... pero ¿Ella le correspondería de la misma manera?

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**NOTA DE MI: **Un capitulo con mas acción y mas romance. Pues bueno, como pudieron leer Isis ya está teniendo visiones de lo que vendrá mas adelante en la historia, pero apenas es el comienzo, nuestra sacerdotisa visualizara algunas mas.

Espero les haya gustado este capitulo, que en lo personal me gustó bastante, gracias a la canción de "Angels" de Sarah McLachlan me pude inspirar para escribir este y el anterior capitulo.

Y también pues muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me alegra que la historia les esté gustando, en verdad me dan ánimos para continuarla.

Y como es costumbre mía, si tienes dudas, comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, a mi Ryou envuelto para regalo o a mi cachorro Joey también, no dudes en enviarme un mail, review, PV o por vía MSN. Nos leemos en la próxima. Au revoir!

"_**Escribo para el niño que llevamos dentro.**_

_**Mis lectores son, sobre todo, mis cómplices"- Paulo Cohelo.**_

_**----**_


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTA:** Yu-Gi-Oh! No me pertenece, de ser así, no estaría escribiendo fics y los pasaría a OVAS jaja, ni modo, Kazuki Takahashi es el autor original. Aun que Gizeh si es de mi autoría.

Lo sé, miéntenmela, refrésquenmela, maldíganme por haber tardado casi mas de 4 meses en actualizar. Pero la escuela y el trabajo me mantuvieron ocupada. Y además he estado actualizando mis fics de Saint Seiya. No me culpen, es que me enfoco mas en esa serie. xD

Que por cierto, al volver a ver la película de Aladdin como que se me figuró mi historia... claro, Aladdin no es un bandido, es un pobre diablo que se encuentra una lámpara mágica jajajaja.

**♣ - ♣ - ♣ PASIÓN EN TIEMPOS DE GUERRAS ♣ - ♣ - ♣**

**Por: Ángela-Mort**

**CAPITULO CINCO: "A ORILLAS DEL RÍO NILO"**

No muy lejos del palacio, cerca de lo que parecía ser un cementerio ahí estaban los sacerdotes reunidos, incluyendo el faraón. Se notaban tristes y cabizbajos. 

_Mana también se encontraba ahí, llorando desconsolada_

_-¡Maestro! –exclamaba entre lagrimas la joven- ¡Maestro no me deje!_

_Anzu se acercó a ella y trató de consolarla._

De nuevo la visión terminó. Isis sintió recorrer un gran escalofrió, al momento de también comprender lo que había visualizado.

-¡Mahado! –murmuró Isis para sí- No... no puede ser...

Todo era un alboroto, en el palacio ya se había pasado la noticia sobre el secuestro. Atem ya había mandado a algunos guardias en búsqueda de la princesa. Y bueno, ni que decir de la reina Nefertari, que al enterarse de inmediato se desmayó, quedando inconsciente.

Aun era de madrugada, Atem estaba en su habitación dando de vueltas como león enjaulado. Al parecer los problemas nunca se iban a acabar. Sin embargo había algo en que pensaba mucho...

-Anzu... –murmuró el faraón.

El moreno volteó con intenciones de irla a buscar, sin embargo no fue necesario hacer eso, ya que la joven estaba parada en el marco de la puerta. Su mirada era de angustia y estaba ligeramente encogida de hombros.

Atem no pudo decir nada, solo la vio fijamente. En ese momento la habitación estaba oscuras. Lo único que alumbraba el lugar era la luz de la luna llena, la cual entraba por el balcón de la habitación.

-Anzu... yo... –Atem avanzó unos cuantos pasos, pero la chica retrocedió- Anzu...

-No... –murmuró la joven- lo que pasó no debió pasar, no fue lo correcto...

-Pero...

-Lo importante ahora es hallar a la princesa Gizeh.

-Lo se –respondió Atem cabizbajo- Pero primero que nada, quiero hablar de lo que sucedió... lo del... beso.

Anzu en ese momento se sonrosó. Su corazón dio latidos muy rápidos. En el fondo quería hablar de ello, confesarle a Atem lo que sentía, pero no era el momento ¿O si?

-Se que no es el momento, es una situación muy difícil para todos. Sin embargo guardarme esto ya no puedo, necesito decirte que yo... –Atem dio un suspiro y se acercó a Anzu quien lo miraba fijamente.

Ambos quedaron frente a frente. Sin embargo...

-¡Faraón Atem! –el consejero del faraón llegó corriendo.

Ambos se separaron rápidamente.

-Shimon.. –dijo el príncipe.

-Faraón, no hay rastros de la persona quien secuestró a la princesa Gizeh –informó el anciano.

-¡Quiero que hagan una búsqueda extensiva, avisen al pueblo, pero encuéntrenla! –exclamó el príncipe.

-Si su majestad, se hará una búsqueda extensiva –Shimon hizo una reverencia y salió de ahí.

En otro lugar del palacio, se encontraba Jounouchi, Mana y Honda observando el movimiento que había ahí mismo.

-¡Pero que desgracia! –dijo Mana toda angustiada- Pobre de la princesa, ella es una buena persona, ojalá no le suceda nada malo.

-Es increíble que con toda la protección y los guardias que custodian el palacio, haya entrado un bandido así como así –comentó Honda.

-Es verdad viejo, aun no lo puedo creer –añadió Jou.

Mientras que cerca de ahí, Miho escuchaba lo que los chicos decían, esta sonrió maliciosamente.

-Bakura es muy escurridizo –comentó la peliazul- Todos son unos idiotas, ni se imaginan lo que va a suceder con su princesita...

Miho se alejó de ahí, tenia intenciones de salir del palacio, ya en las afueras, un sujetó tomó desprevenida a la chica.

-¿Quién está ahí? –preguntó.

-Cuanto tiempo ha pasado... –dijo la voz de un hombre.

-Ishtar, el cuida tumbas... –murmuró la peliazul.

-¿A dónde vas a estas horas de la madrugada? –el moreno llevaba una capucha encima, lo único que se le podían distinguir eran sus ojos violáceos.

-¿Y tu que haces afuera de tu cueva¿No se supone que no debes salir de ahí, Marik?

-Eso es algo que no te incumbe...

-Eso digo yo, entonces estamos a mano –respondió Miho.

-Me enteré de que una princesa fue secuestrada.

-Mira, que comes que adivinas –respondió con sarcasmo.

-Nunca cambiaras –respondió el rubio- Déjame adivinar linda ¿El bandido tiene que ver en todo esto?

Miho solo lo miró fríamente.

-Lo conozco tan bien, y a ti también...

-¿Qué insinúas?

-No te hagas la inocente.

-Si dices algo, te juro que...

-No me vengas con amenazas, mocosa.

-Hum... –musitó la peliazul.

-No se cuales sean sus planes, pero algo me dice que no van a resultar.

-¿De que hablas?

-No lo comprenderías... –Marik se dio la vuelta con intenciones de marcharse.

-Espera...

Marik se detuvo en seco y volteó ligeramente hacia Miho.

-Le mandas saludos a Bakura de mi parte... –comentó Marik burlona y sarcásticamente, para después alejarse de ahí.

En la ciudad, los guardias iban montados en sus caballos, recorriendo las calles y callejones de ahí. Los habitantes se percataron de ello y la noticia del secuestro había sido infundido. Lo cual conmocionó a los habitantes de Egipto.

Mientras que lejos de ahí, en el desierto, Bakura seguía montando su caballo y en brazos llevaba a Gizeh, quien estaba profundamente dormida. Rato después llegarían a la guarida de los bandidos, Bakura bajó y cargó con cuidado a la princesa, la tenia en brazos. Antes de entrar a tal refugio la admiró por algunos momentos, la luz de la luna la hacia ver mas hermosa, según los pensamientos de Bakura.

Al entrar a la guarida, los bandidos presentes se acercaron al ver a la mujer que llevaba consigo el príncipe de los bandidos.

-¡Jefe¿Pero que trae ahí? –preguntó uno de ellos.

-Se ve exquisita –comentó otro lujuriosamente.

-Ni siquiera se acerquen a ella, es mía. –dijo Bakura tajantemente, cosa que hizo que los demás bandidos retrocedieran- ¡Si le hacen algo, yo mismo los mato!

Los bandidos asintieron y no dijeron mas. Bakura siguió su camino hasta llegar a la que seria su habitación. Cuidadosamente la recostó en su cama, la admiró por algún rato, para después amordazarla cuidadosamente y taparle los ojos.

El bandido solo la miró, para después salir de aquella habitación.

La noche había sido muy larga. La búsqueda de la princesa fue extensa, sin embargo inútil. No encontraron rastros ni pistas de su secuestro.

En la guarida de los bandidos, la joven poco a poco comenzaba a tomar memoria. Bakura había estado al pendiente de la chica toda la noche, al ver que la princesa poco a poco reaccionaba.

Por otro lado, Gizeh intentó estirarse, pero algo se lo impedía, un fuerte dolor de cabeza le vino y todo a su alrededor estaba oscuro, o mas bien, algo le cubría sus ojos.

-¿Qué... que sucede? –murmuró débilmente la joven quien estaba totalmente confundida. Intentó moverme mas, pero era imposible- ¿Dónde estoy? Ayuda...

Bakura la observaba en silencio, sin embargo al dar un paso al frente, un ligero ruido se escuchó. Llamado la atención de la princesa.

-¿Quién esta ahí? –preguntó la princesa- Ayuda... por favor... ayuda...

-Jum... –musitó Bakura- Buenos días, princesa.

Gizeh al escuchar aquella voz se estremeció.

-¿Quién está ahí¿Quién eres? –preguntó desesperada- ¿Dónde estoy?

-Estas en un lugar lejos del mundo –respondió Bakura disimulando frialdad absoluta- Lejos de todo.

-Esa voz... –dijo entrecortada mente, tragó saliva. Sintió escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. Sin embargo el dolor de cabeza impidió que pensará mas- ¡Agh!

Tomó un poco de aire. Bakura se acercó a ella y ligeramente la tocó, tenia intenciones de ayudara a levantarla, en tal modo, de que quedara sentada.

-¡No me toques! –exclamó la princesa bastante irritada, se sentía mal, tenia miedo pero a la vez impotencia.

-Como quieras –respondió el bandido de la misma manera, para después levantarse de la cama con intenciones de marcharse.

-¡Espera! –exclamó la joven- Explícame, seas quien seas ¿Qué quieres de mi¿Quién eres¿Dónde estoy?

Bakura sin decir nada, se volvió a acercar a Gizeh, delicadamente la sentó en la cama en donde estaba y poco a poco le quitó el trapo que cubría sus ojos. El bandido quitó por completo el trapo del rostro.

Ambos se quedaron viendo por unos momentos, hasta que Gizeh reconoció esa mirada.

-¡Eres tu! –exclamó la princesa- ¡El aprovechado que entró a MI habitación¿Qué quieres¿Dónde me trajiste?

Bakura sonrió maliciosamente y se acercó lo suficiente a la princesa.

-Para ser de la realeza, gritas mucho... –comentó el bandido.

-Grrrr... –refunfuñó Gizeh- ¡Ni creas que te tengo miedo. El faraón Atem vendrá a rescatarme y tu pagarás por tu osadía!

-Con que el faraón Atem... –dijo Bakura.

-¡Así es!

Todo se quedó en silencio por algunos instantes. Y sin decir mas, Bakura solo salió de la habitación azotando la puerta.

-El faraón Atem... si es que vive para contarlo –murmuró el bandido un poco molesto.

-Amo –uno de los bandidos se acercó a Bakura.

-¿Qué quieres? –respondió el bandido.

-Nos preguntábamos –el bandido tragó saliva- ¿Quién es la chica que en realidad secuestro?

Bakura le lanzó una fría mirada.

-Es la prometida del faraón, y ahora que lo saben deben tener mas cuidado por donde andan y tendrán que vigilar mas el lugar. Avísale a los demás.

-Si amo –el bandido se retiró de ahí.

Mientras tanto, Miho apenas iba llegando a la guarida, y como siempre entró sin problemas. Se adentró para así buscar al príncipe de los bandidos, el cual estaba muy pensativo sentado en un rincón, a solas.

-Hola Bakura, no pude llegar desde anoche, la vigilancia en el pueblo esta pero al pie de la letra. Creo que ya no vas a poder salir tan fácilmente. Atem esta buscando a esa princesa por cada rincón.

-Entonces no vengas mas a la guarida, podrían verte –respondió Bakura.

-Por mi no hay problema, soy muy astuta.

-Podrían seguirte.

-Pero...

-¡¿No entiendes?!

Milo solo se lo quedó viendo.

-No quiero arriesgarme –dijo finalmente Bakura- Vete por favor.

-Escucha Bakura, voy a seguir viniendo te guste ao no, nadie me ve, entiéndelo –dijo la chica.

Ambos solo se quedaron viendo, sin decir mas.

La segunda noche había caído. La búsqueda de Gizeh seguía por todo Egipto, sin embargo no habían rastros de su desaparición. Por otro lado, en la guarida de los bandidos, Gizeh seguía amarrada de las manos y los pies. Sentada sobre la cama y recargada en la pared.

Se sentía frustrada, aburrida, tenia miedo aun que a la vez no lo tenia. Algo le decía que iba a salir viva de ese problema. Aun que también había algo, o mas bien alguien que ocupaba mucho sus pensamientos, y no precisamente era el faraón, ni su madre.

La puerta se abrió de repente. Gizeh levemente levantó la mirada, pero disimulo no hacer caso al recién llegado.

-Come –Bakura había llegado con una bolsa de pan y un recipiente con agua.

Gizeh bajó mas la mirada y no respondió. Bakura no dijo más, así que tenia intenciones de salir de ahí.

-¿Por qué no me matas de una buena vez? –preguntó Gizeh.

-¿Matarte?

-¡Si, matarme! –exclamó la princesa- Mátame a mi, deja a Atem en paz. No se que te haya hecho, pero eso no justifica que hagas este tipo de cosas.

-Tu no sabes nada.

-Solo se que vas a pagarlo caro.

-¡El que va a pagar caro es tu estúpido faraón! –exclamó Bakura- ¡Va a pagar lo que él hizo con mi fam... –calló inmediatamente.

Gizeh al escuchar lo ultimo se quedó paralizada ¿Acaso iba a decir "familia"? Una gran curiosidad entró en su mente. Su frustración había desaparecido por algunos momentos.

-¿Tu que? –preguntó Gizeh.

-¡No te interesa! –Bakura hecho un energúmeno salió de ahí.

Gizeh no comprendía ¿Cuáles eran las razones del bandido para que se comportara de tal manera?

Bakura por otro lado solo salió de la guarida. Lo detestaba. Si, detestaba recordar acerca de su pasado, recordar aquella vez en donde lo perdió todo, en donde su vida cambió radicalmente. Sin embargo ese odio que sentía era el único que al parecer lo había mantenido vivo y fuerte durante los últimos años.

Y ahora tenia la oportunidad de vengarse, tenia presa a la que seria la futura prometida de Atem, aun que en realidad ella no tuviera nada que ver con los problemas que de por si ya tenían el faraón y el roba tumbas. Sin embargo, para Bakura los problemas aun no acababan ahí, por muy prometida que fuera del faraón, el bandido sentía atracción por aquella princesa, algo que no estaba en sus planes.

-¡Malditasea! –exclamó Bakura para si, quien comenzó a dar de vueltas en su lugar tal cual león enjaulado.

En eso, los pensamientos del peliviolaceo fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de un galope de caballo el cual recién llegaba, Bakura se imaginaba quien era.

-Hola amor...

Bakura dio un suspiro y giró la mirada en modo de estar molesto.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Miho¿No te dije que no vinieras?

-Y yo te dije que si lo haría –la peliazul se bajó del caballo y se acercó a Bakura para después abrazarlo. Aun que este ultimo se soltó de ella.

-No estoy de humor...

-Nunca estas de humor, hum... –musitó Miho con enojo- En fin ¿Dónde esta la estúpida esa de la princesa?

Bakura le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

-Encerrada ¿Dónde más?

-No se... –la chica comenzó a jugar con sus cabellos. Con su dedo índice jugaba con uno de sus mechones- Quizá muerta, que se yo.

-Eso quisieras ¿Verdad?

-Sinceramente me da igual que pase con esa mujerzuela, desde el primer momento en que la vi no me cayó en gracia, es una presumida y arrogante.

Bakura al escuchar aquello solo sonrió maliciosa y burlonamente.

-¿No será que le tienes envidia?

-¿Perdón? –preguntó indignada.

-Ella tiene clase, es muy hermosa... que digo hermosa, esta buenísima a comparación tuyo...

-¡Eres un idiota! –exclamó molesta al momento de lanzarle una bofetada- ¿No me digas que esta idiota te gusta?

Bakura mas que enojado se acercó a la peliazul y bruscamente la tomo por los brazos.

-Me vuelves a poner una mano encima juro que te la corto ¿Entendiste?

-¡AGH, SUÉLTAME! –exclamó Miho, quien fue soltada- ¡Te lo mereces! Y respóndeme lo que te pregunte.

-Bueno, y si así fuera ¿Que con eso?

-¡Tu eres mío Bakura, no me importa nada así que vete con cuidado. Por que te juro que yo misma te mato y a esa idiota!

-¡A mi no me vengas con amenazas, y ya lárgate que dices puras estupideces!

-Como sea, pero ya te lo advertí ¿Entendiste? –Miho del coraje tenia ganas de llorar, sin embargo se contuvo a hacerlo, al menos enfrente de él. Así que sin decir mas, más que dirigirle una mirada de furia a Bakura, montó su caballo y se alejó

Bakura por otro lado trató de tranquilizarse. Realmente había sido un error involucrar a la peliazul, ahora no sabia como deshacerse de ella ¿Matarla? Nah, no valía la pena, aun que... Bakura sabia que Miho estaba celosa, y todos sabían que una mujer celosa es muy peligroso.

En fin, luego se las podía arreglar. Bakura un poco mas tranquilo volvió a ver al horizonte. Volviendo a sus pensamientos del principio, sabia que sus planes estaban funcionando, al menos, por lo que había visto el faraón estaba desesperado por buscarla, eso aparentaba ante la búsqueda (valga la redundancia) que los guardias reales hacían desde días atrás por la princesa.

El bandido sonrió, de cierto modo le daba satisfacción la angustia de su enemigo. Aun que volviéndolo a pensar, Gizeh no tenia la culpa.

Bakura se adentró a la guarida, discretamente espió a la princesa, la cual estaba mas encogida de hombros y no hacia nada. El bandido sintió, de cierto modo remordimiento. Sin mas, entró a la habitación en donde estaba la joven. Gizeh lo vio entrar, sintió su mirada penetrante y seria. La princesa tragó saliva. ¿Qué le sucedía al bandido¿Por qué actuaba de esa manera?

El peli-violáceo desvió su mirada y con ella empezó a buscar algo, miraba en todas direcciones de la habitación, hasta que al fin lo encontró. Gizeh lo veía extrañada.

Bakura tomó una especie de trapo, con este en mano se acercó a la princesa, ésta se encogió mas, sin embargo el bandido lo único que había hecho era cubrirle los ojos.

-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? –preguntó alarmada.

-Silencio, si sabes lo que te conviene.

Gizeh tragó saliva. Cuando de repente, Bakura la cargó en brazos. Gizeh se impactó ante ello.

-¡¿Qué piensas hacer con migo¡Bájame!

-Te lo volveré a repetir princesa, si sabes lo que te conviene, guarda silencio.

Gizeh sin mas remedio hizo lo que el bandido le había dicho. Salieron de la guarida y Bakura montó en un caballo a la princesa. Gizeh estaba demasiado confundida ¿Qué tenia planeado hacer ese loco? Pensó para sí.

Acto seguido, Bakura se sube al igual al caballo, sujetando a la princesa. La chica sintió la presencia del bandido muy cerca de ella, se sintió muy nerviosa. Nunca había estado tan cerca de un hombre y muchos menos de esa manera.

El caballo comenzó a cabalgar a gran velocidad, Gizeh podía sentir el aire fresco del desierto.

Al cabo de algunos minutos el caballo se detuvo, y acto seguido Bakura bajó de este mismo. Gizeh estaba totalmente confundida ¿Qué planeaba hacer el bandido con ella¿La abandonaría en medio del desierto?

Bakura bajó del caballo a la princesa y se colocó frente a ella.

-Escucha princesa, no te voy a hacer daño ¿Si te suelto no trataras de huir?

Gizeh estaba aun mas confundida.

-¿Qué tienes planeado hacer?

-Solo respóndeme.

-¿No me vas a hacer daño?

-Soy un bandido, pero que siempre cumple con su palabra.

Gizeh quedó en silencio por algunos momentos.

-No se que tienes pensado hacer, pero... –la chica dio un suspiro- ¿Juras que no me vas a hacer daño?

-Ya te dije que si.

Gizeh solo asintió.

Bakura poco a poco le quitó el trapo de los ojos. Y vaya, que sorpresa se llevó Gizeh al ver en donde estaba. La chica miró a su alrededor, era simplemente hermoso.

Así, Bakura finalmente le quitó la mordaza de las manos.

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? –preguntó la princesa al ver a su alrededor.

-Si quieres te encierro de nuevo...

-¡No! –respondió la princesa- Es decir, no...

Todo quedó en un profundo silencio, solo se escuchaba el sonido del viento. El paisaje era indescriptible. Simplemente un paraíso terrenal.

Aquellas orillas del Río Nilo se veían mas que hermosas. El agua reflejando el cielo, lleno de estrellas. Aun que cabe destacar que algunas nubecillas merodeaban las alturas.

La joven en ese momento sintió mucha tranquilidad, a pesar de estar con un bandido y de la peor reputación, el miedo había desaparecido. La princesa lo vio por algún momento, lo admiró, al viento jugando con sus cabellos, la luz de la luna iluminándolo, lo hacia ver con una apariencia diferente, lo hacia ver atractivo, muy atractivo. El bandido veía hacia el horizonte, estaba muy pensativo.

Gizeh sin darse cuenta soltó un fuerte suspiro, cosa que llamó la atención de Bakura, quien volteó a verla. La princesa al notar aquello rápidamente volteó al horizonte, tratando de disimular cierto nerviosismo que Bakura le había ocasionado.

El silencio seguía habitando en el lugar, hasta que al fin uno de los dos se animó a romperlo...

-Es un lugar hermoso... –comentó Gizeh- Nunca había estado en un lugar como este...

-Lo sé... –respondió Bakura- nadie viene a este lugar...

-Ya veo... supongo que gracias por... por traerme, pensé que no iba salir de la guarida...

Bakura no respondió, simplemente pensaba, estaba tranquilo, pero a la vez disimulaba cierto nerviosismo que la princesa le ocasionaba.

Por otro lado, Gizeh se sentó en el suelo y fuertemente se sujetó el pecho. La princesa comenzó a sentir un dolor.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Bakura al notar el repentino comportamiento de la joven.

-Na... nada... –musitó con dificultad Gizeh, sin embargo se encogía aun mas. Bakura sin dudarlo se acercó a ella, cuando la joven estaba punto de caer al suelo, Bakura la sujetó, de tal modo que la abrazó.

Gizeh tomó un poco de aire. hasta que de nuevo, aquel dolor poco a poco se fue pasando. Bakura se notó preocupado, así que sin dudarlo, la cargó.

-¿Qué... que haces? –preguntó Gizeh débilmente.

-Te llevaré a la guarida para que descanses.

-No... por favor... quedémonos un rato mas... por favor...

Bakura vio la mirada de súplica y no se pudo resistir.

-De acuerdo ¿Pero estás mejor?

-Si...

Bakura delicadamente de nuevo la sentó con cuidado en el suelo, pero esta vez él se sentó junto a ella y la miró detenidamente.

-¿Qué fue eso? Explícame... –comentó Bakura refiriéndose al dolor que Gizeh había tenido los últimos días.

Gizeh bajó la mirada, no quitaba su mano del pecho.

-No es nada...

-Si no me dices te llevaré de regreso a la guarida.

Gizeh subió la mirada, desconcertada, sin embargo no tenia otra opción, no quería regresar, al menos en ese momento a la guarida.

-Desde que era niña he tenido estos malestares... –dijo la princesa finalmente- Ni mi madre, ni mis allegados saben acerca de esto, yo sola cargo con este dolor... –suspiró y volteo a ver al bandido quien la miraba fijamente- Cada vez son peores... estoy enferma... no se que sea, pero... no es nada bueno... –tragó saliva- ...quizá no viva por mucho tiempo... quien sabe...

El rostro de Bakura cambio completamente, la miraba preocupado. Tenia ganas de abrazarla, pero no podía hacerlo, al menos no ahora.

-Así que es eso...

Gizeh asintió y tragó saliva. Aun que trataba de no aparentarlo, tenia miedo. Volvió hacia la mirada del bandido quien no quitaba la mirada de él. La princesa se sintió nerviosa, sin embargo esa mirada de ojos castaños la hacia olvidar sus problemas por algunos cortos momentos.

-Bakura.. ese es tu nombre... –comentó la princesa finalmente.

Bakura desvió su mirada y miró hacia el río.

-No había tenido oportunidad de llamarte así, por tu nombre... un nombre que al parecer, por lo que he oído, muy temido en esta región de Egipto...

-Y así me gusta... ¿O acaso te da miedo estar con alguien como yo? –preguntó con un tono sarcástico.

La chica tragó saliva.

-Eres un bandido, mi secuestrador... ¿Qué quieres que piense? Le quieres hacer daño al faraón Atem y he oído que... –Gizeh sintió un escalofrió subir por su espalda. quizá no debía hablar de mas.

-¿Qué has oído? Aparte de que soy un ser repugnante –sonrió burlonamente.

-Has asesinado gente inocente... mujeres y niños incluidos ¿cierto?

-Para ser de la realeza tienes agallas de preguntarme eso directamente, al "bandido mas temido"...

-Pues no soy una cobarde...

-Pero te podría costar la vida...

-Prefiero eso a estar encerrada, sin embargo no me daré por vencida ¿Me oyes? No dejaré que le hagas daño a Atem.

-Dime una cosa princesa ¿Siempre haces caso a lo que la gente dice? –preguntó de repente.

-¿Qué? –preguntó desconcertada.

-Eres muy influyente, como el resto de la gente, son unos ignorantes.

-¡Yo no soy así¡Además que quieres que piense, entraste a mi habitación sin autorización previa, ME BESASTE, me secuestraste, haces lo que se te da la gana, eres un bandido!

-Volvería a hacerlo si quisiera... –dijo burlonamente.

-¿QUÉ?

-Besarte... no lo haces nada mal, princesa...

Gizeh se levantó de su lugar, todavía agarrándose el pecho pero muy ligeramente.

-¡Ni te atrevas o te...!

Bakura se levantó y la vio de frente.

-¿O me que? –se acercó a ella cada vez más.

Sin embargo, tomándola por sorpresa de la cintura, Bakura la acercó a él. Gizeh se paralizó por completo, hasta que lo logró. Bakura junto sus labios con los de la princesa. Esta al principio no pudo reaccionar, sin embargo, cuando ya pudo hacerlo, trato de zafarse, sin embargo poco a poco se dejó llevar. Debía aceptar que besaba bastante bien.

Después de algunos segundos, poco a poco se separaron, Bakura lo único que hizo fue poner una sonrisa sarcástica y a la vez burlona, al ver el rostro se sorpresa de la princesa.

-No lo haces nada mal... –murmuró Bakura.

-¡Idiota! –exclamó Gizeh quien le había dado una bofetada al bandido.

Bakura solo la vio con sorpresa, era la primera vez que alguien le ponía una mano encima, sobre todo una mujer.

-¡Eres un atrevido! –Gizeh estaba mas roja que un tomate, y no precisamente por el enojo. Su corazón daba mil latidos por segundo.

Bakura al notar aquello, mas que enfadarse, solo sonrió divertido ante el nerviosismo de la princesa.

-¡¿De que te ríes?! –preguntó enfadada- ¡¿Me cuentas el chiste¡No le veo la gracia!

-¿Ya te viste, princesa? –preguntó mas que divertido y entre risas.

-¿QUÉ?

-Que ese rubor en tu rostro no te queda nada mal...

Gizeh se cubrió el rostro con sus manos y le dio la espalda.

-¡USH! –musitó con enojo- ¡Te odio!

La chica se sentó en su lugar y se encogió de nuevo. El bandido la observó, la inocencia de aquella chica era única, jamás había conocido a alguien así, jamás imaginó que alguien así existiese.

-Oye... –llamó Bakura, sin embargo la princesa no respondió- De acuerdo, lo siento...

Gizeh al escuchar aquellas palabras se sorprendió, volteó hacia el bandido lentamente. Bakura se acercó a ella y se puso en cuclillas frente a ella, ya que ella estaba sentada.

Ambos se miraron por algunos momentos. Gizeh sintió latir rápidamente su corazón, sintió nerviosismo, sin embargo estar tan cerca de él le causaba cierta emoción que antes jamás había sentido. Inconscientemente, Gizeh se fue acercando al rostro del bandido, y este haciendo lo mismo provocó que sus labios tocaran los de la joven. Esta vez la princesa no se alejó, ni se negó, realmente le gustaba (aun que no lo aceptara) estar en compañía de él.

Aquel beso duró algunos largos segundos. Era el beso perfecto, en el lugar perfecto, dos completos extraños en ese lugar, dos perfectos extraños que a pesar de no conocerse el tiempo suficiente, ya se atraían el uno por el otro.

Desde ese momento, en ese instante, en ese lugar, el bandido y la princesa convivieron por primera vez.

En ese mágico lugar. A orillas del Río Nilo.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**NOTA DE MI: **Después de meses semanas de ausencia (un mes o poco mas al parecer) estoy aquí de vuelta, la verdad es que esta ausencia no fue voluntaria, muchas cosas se me han mezclado entre la escuela y trabajo, y por mas que quiera sobre esforzarme, pues mi cuerpo cae rendido, pero ahora ya ando mas "tranquila".

No es por nada, pero el final del capitulo me gustó "en ese lugar mágico. A orillas del Río Nilo" Jajaja muy poético según yo. Siento que la relación PrincesaxBandido va muy rápido, si es así háganmelo saber.

Quiero agradecer sus comentarios. Me alegra que les haya gustado, en verdad gracias. Y también por uno que otro mail que me han enviado, en verdad gracias.

Espero les haya gustado este capitulo.

Y si tienes comentarios, dudas, bla, bla bla, lo de siempre, ya saben que hacer. Los leo en la próxima.

"_**La verdadera experiencia de la libertad**_

_**es tener lo mas importante del mundo**_

_**sin poseerlo"**_

_**-Paulo Cohelo.**_

**---------**


	6. Chapter 6

**NOTA:** Yu-Gi-Oh! No me pertenece y shalalá lo de siempre... tardé mucho en actualizar, demasiado, en primera algunos problemillas surgieron, en segunda hasta apenas habia podido conseguir "Pharaoh Memories" y terminé de verla, en tercera se me habian ido las ideas y cuarta me daba flojera escribir xDDD jajaja pero ya, aki el cap. uno que de por si tenia planeado para la historia, es algo corto pero diferente y una idea que desde que comencé el fic no me habia podido quitar de la cabeza, es una especie de -POV- de la princesa.

** - **** - **** PASIÓN EN TIEMPOS DE GUERRAS **** - **** - **

**Por: Ángela-Mort**

**CAPITULO SEIS: "SENTIMIENTOS"**

_Cuatro días... llevo cuatro días desde que el bandido me secuestró ¿Como estará mi madre? No lo sé ¿Como se encontrará Atem? Que problema... aun que en realidad presiento que esto no es nada y algo me dice que esto es el principio de algo malo..._

_Tengo miedo, mucho miedo, no sé que es lo que depara el futuro, mi enfermedad siento que empeora cada vez más. Desde que era una niña..._

_No me siento bien pero debo ser fuerte, nadie debe de saberlo..._

_¿Nadie?_

_La persona menos indicada lo sabe ahora, mi secuestrador, ese que tiene la peor reputación de todos, ese tipo tan... tan... tan..._

_No sé..._

_Tiene un algo que me hace dudar... su mirada esconde un secreto profundo, algo me dice que no es tan malo después de todo..._

_-Suspira-_

_Hace algunas pocas horas estuvimos en un maravilloso lugar, un paraíso que ni yo conocía, muy cerca del Río Nilo, ahí donde él..._

_¡NO! ¡Esto es una locura!_

_¡Yo estoy comprometida!_

_Que absurdo, no llevo ni una semana de conocer a este sujeto ¿Por que pienso tanto en él?_

_¿Que pasa? Estoy confundida..._

_Necesito respuestas a mis dudas..._

- - -

-Oye... –llamó Bakura, sin embargo la princesa no respondió- De acuerdo, lo siento...

Gizeh al escuchar aquellas palabras se sorprendió, volteó hacia el bandido lentamente. Bakura se acercó a ella y se puso en cuclillas frente a ella, ya que ella estaba sentada.

Ambos se miraron por algunos momentos. Gizeh sintió latir rápidamente su corazón, sintió nerviosismo, sin embargo estar tan cerca de él le causaba cierta emoción que antes jamás había sentido. Inconscientemente, Gizeh se fue acercando al rostro del bandido, y este haciendo lo mismo provocó que sus labios tocaran los de la joven. Esta vez la princesa no se alejó, ni se negó, realmente le gustaba (aun que no lo aceptara) estar en compañía de él.

Aquel beso duró algunos largos segundos. Era el beso perfecto, en el lugar perfecto, dos completos extraños en ese lugar, dos perfectos extraños que a pesar de no conocerse el tiempo suficiente, ya se atraían el uno por el otro.

Poco a poco se fueron separado...

-¿Por que haces esto? -preguntó la princesa quien lo veía a los ojos.

Bakura le devolvió la mirada, sintió flaquear por algunos momentos cosa que jamás había sucedido, no tenia la respuesta de aquella pregunta, no sabia por que lo hacía...

Sin duda alguna, el bandido había estado con muchas mujeres, le daba igual si se acostaba con una o la besaba pero ¿Por que Gizeh era diferente? ¿Por que no podía tratarla como 'otra más'?

El maldito silencio incomodo empezó a rodear el lugar.

-Por que se me dio la gana... -respondió Bakura disimulando la arrogancia que lo caracterizaba.

Gizeh frunció el seño y desvió su mirada bastante molesta.

-No lo vuelvas a hacer -dijo finalmente Gizeh- No me importa si tu eres mi secuestrador, que eres un asesino o lo que sea, pero prefiero que me mates a perder mi dignidad...

Bakura la vio con cierta sorpresa, sin duda era una mujer con muchas agallas, tenia los suficientes pantalones para decir y expresar su opinión no importando que estuviera frente al peor criminal de todos los tiempos.

- - - - -

_-Gizeh comenzó a llorar-_

_¿Por que me pasan estas cosas a mi? Estoy tan cansada de todos y todo..._

_-Se agarra el pecho-_

_Mi cuerpo tampoco ya resiste como antes ¿Que caso tiene vivir de esta manera? Como desearía que todo esto acabara de una maldita vez ¡Ya basta!_

_-De nuevo se agarró fuerte el pecho-_

_Me duele..._

**-FIN DEL POV-**

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**NOTA DE MI: **Bueno, primero que nada gracias por sus comentarios  acerca del fic y lamento el retraso, pero ahorita como ando incapacitada (osea ni trabajo ni eskuela) pues aproveché para actualizar algunos fics aun k debo confesar que me da mucha flojera jejejeje

Algo corto pero necesario (segun yo) ya veran por que en el siguiente capitulo donde la verdadera accion de la historia va a comenzar wuajajaja.

Bueno por el momento es todo, dudas y comentario ya saben a donde mandarlas, los leo en la proxima !Au revoir!

"**_Amar no es aquello que queremos sentir,_**

**_sino_****_ aquello que sentimos sin querer"_**

**_-Anónimo._**

**_--_**


End file.
